<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Alpha (ABO AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228257">Some Alpha (ABO AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby!Bucky Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is an Alpha, but can never seem to find someone who wants him to be their Alpha. Until he finds you, a Beta, who’s as firey as an Alpha, yet also tender-hearted like an Omega.</p><p>Chapters with "***" contain smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes &amp; Reader, Bucky Barnes &amp; You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby!Bucky Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky rolled off the woman, his breath coming out as shallow breaths. The woman that was beneath him smirked, propping her head up as she watched Bucky redress, “You know, I think that was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.” </p><p>Bucky hummed as he pulled out his wallet, picking out two hundred bucks and tossing the bills onto the bed, “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’d make some Betas and Omegas very happy with what you could do, hon.”</p><p>Bucky snorted as he waltzed out of the motel room, mumbling to himself somberly, “If any actually wanna come near me.”</p><p>Whenever Bucky went into heat, there was no one around to help him through it. He didn’t have a mate or even a potential mate. Therefore, he always relied on call girls. He hated it, honestly. He hated using them like that. He hated that he didn’t have a mate to help him through his rut. But he knew that if he didn’t do anything about it, he’d potentially die. </p><p>He’d been in bed with that woman, an omega named Ally, for twelve hours until his heat faded. Now, he needed to shower. Get the smell of sweat and sex off him, get Ally’s scent washed off. </p><p>After his shower, Bucky looked at himself in the mirror. He was told that his face was handsome, the only problem was the gut he was donning. He glanced down at the round, bulging thing he called a stomach. It was something that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. It didn’t help that he was stuffing his face with donuts and beer whenever he could. Comfort food. To satisfy his loneliness. </p><p>He shook his head. He’s done. He’s done feeling sorry for himself. He’s done being constantly rejected by potential mates. He was going to change and, hopefully, for the better. </p><p>______________________</p><p>You worked at the gym downtown. You were the water aerobics and swim teacher there. You’d teach people from 5 to 50 on how to swim and exercise in the water. You loved your job. </p><p>Although, there were some downsides. With you being the only Beta there, not to mentioned unmated, Alphas and Omegas were always coming at you left and right wanting to ask you out, or the more ballsy ones, asking you to bed. After a while, you decided to go on suppressants. You couldn’t get your job done if people were bothering you about mating or some shit. </p><p>Unfortunately, today you ran out of suppressants. Hopefully, the ones you took last night would last you for most of your shift today. You were hoping and praying that would be the case. </p><p>You went to the locker room, changing out of your leggings and tshirt to your standard red one-piece bathing suit. You went out to the pool and decided to do some laps before your class began. Maybe the chlorine will lessen your scent.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>Bucky scouted out the gym. After doing some research, he found that this was one of the best in the are. It was fairly big with a variety of equipment and areas. He saw on their website that they had a pool. Maybe he should take some swimming classes. </p><p>He asked the young woman at the front desk if he could tour the place. She was a short blonde woman. An Alpha and her nametag read Hope. She waved her hand, eyes never wavering from her phone and mumbled, “Whatever.”</p><p>Bucky snorted as he walked away from the desk. Quite the attitude on that one. </p><p>He checked out the lifting room. It reeked of Alphas and, honestly, Bucky felt a little intimidated. Maybe he shouldn’t go with lifting. There were dance rooms available. One had a yoga class going on. He winced at how flexible some of those people were. Yeah. Maybe not that. He passed by a jazzercise class in another room. The instructor seemed too happy go lucky for his liking. He then spotted the pool. He pushed the door open to the indoor pool. The air was humid and the strong sent of chlorine filled his nose. There wasn’t anyone there, except for one person, you, in the pool. </p><p>He watched as you performed a perfect breast stroke to one end of the pool and to the other. When you reached the other side, you then lifted yourself up and out of the pool. He was hit with the strong scent of a sweet, yet spicy kind of scent. He’s never smelled anything like it before. </p><p>Your shoulders tensed, he guessed, because you smelled him too. Your head whipped towards him and he froze in place. You were beautiful and your scent was so…intoxicating. </p><p>You nervously rose to your feet, clearing your throat, “Can I help you?”</p><p>“No, well, yes, but-no. I, uh, was just checking out the place. I was thinking about getting a membership here.”</p><p>You slowly nodded, “Oh, well, I definitely think you should. I work here and, honestly, this is one of the best gyms I’ve ever worked at.”</p><p>Bucky gestured to the pool, “You the swim instructor?”</p><p>“Yup. Swim and water aerobics. I actually have a class in ten minutes. Feel free to watch. Maybe it’ll help you decide if you wanna become a member or not.”</p><p>“S-Sure,” Bucky said, although, he decided he was going to join as soon as he saw you. There was something that was drawing himself to you. He didn’t know what, but he wanted to find out.”</p><p>You walk closer to him, your scent growing stronger, and you stuck out your hand, “I’m Y/N.”</p><p>Bucky took it, shaking it with his, “James, but call me Bucky.”</p><p>You smiled at him, “Bucky. Cute name!” you chuckled, Anyway, Bucky, I gotta get some equipment out for my class. You can wait here if you want, or continue exploring the place. Whichever you prefer!” you gave him a wave and began to walk towards the other side of the pool, to a door that he assumed was the equipment closet. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down your form. </p><p>Bucky knew he was in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky sat on the bench against the wall, watching you instruct your water aerobics class. His body felt so light watching as you showed each move to your class, encouraging them and correcting their form. He liked the little swaying you did to the music that played in the background during your lesson. Everything about you that he’s seen so far has just been so sweet and wonderful. That is, until another person, a coworker he assumes, came in and whispered something in your ear. </p><p>Bucky didn’t like how close he was to you. He especially didn’t like the change of your scent when the guy spoke something to you. You looked at the man, significantly taller than you, a stern look on your face. </p><p>You poke your finger hard into his chest, emphasizing each word you seemed to sneer. When the guy grabbed your wrist, Bucky saw red. </p><p>“Hey!” he marched up to the guy, swiping his hand from you, “You leave her alone,” Bucky gritted through his teeth. </p><p>The guy, his name tag read Lance, looked Bucky up and down and snorted, “And what if I don’t, tubby?” </p><p>Bucky growled and you immediately stepped in-between them, “Hey! Hey! Enough of that! I don’t need two Alphas tearing themselves apart at my pool! Lance,” you pushed him back, “Get outta here before I report you again!” </p><p>Lance scoffed, “Fine. But when you’re in heat, little Beta, don’t come crawling to me!” he marched away, puffing out his chest. </p><p>You rolled your eyes and looked back at Bucky, whose chest was still heaving in anger, “Hey,” you cautiously put your hand on his arm, “Thank you.”</p><p>Bucky seemed to calm down at an instant. A sudden blush appearing on his cheeks, “Sorry. I just-I hate Alphas who treat Betas and Omegas like that.”</p><p>“That’s most Alphas for ya…but not you. You’re different. I can tell.” you took two steps back, pulling your hand back from Bucky, “Well, uh, anyway. I should get back to my class after all that drama. Thanks again, Bucky.”</p><p>“No problem. And, uh, is it too late for me to join your class?”</p><p>You shook your head, “Nope. All are welcome. I’m teaching again tomorrow. Same time. Come by, if you’re free. Or you can pick up my schedule from Hope.”</p><p>“Right. Thanks. I’ll see you soon then, Y/N.” he gave a polite smile your way.</p><p>You nodded and sent a little wave, “Alright. See ya, Bucky!”</p><p>_______________</p><p>Bucky was nervous. He was looking at himself in the locker room mirror. His swim shorts being the only thing on his body. He didn’t think he’d be able to go out there shirtless. If you saw him like this, there goes any chance of you going out with him because who’d want to be with a chubby Alpha? </p><p>He decided to put on a white tshirt. At least that’ll hide some of his figure and it made him a lot more comfortable. So, he grabbed his towel, shut his locker, and went out to the pool. There was still half an hour before your class started, but he was too excited to see you. </p><p>You were walking out of the supply closet when he entered. Your arms filled with blue kickboards. Bucky tossed his towel onto the nearest bench, his Alpha instincts kicking in, and rushed over to help you, “Lemme get that!” He grabbed the pile and set it towards the edge of the pool. </p><p>“Thanks. I had it though.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged, “It doesn’t hurt to help someone.”</p><p>“True. Anyway, I didn’t expect you to be here so early. I still have to prep-”</p><p>“I can help!” he exclaimed all too enthusiastically.</p><p>You giggled as you nodded, “Okay. Come on then.” you headed back to the supply closet, Bucky’s eyes trying hard not to glance down at your ass, but damn did that swimsuit show it off well. You began to pull out some colorful noodles, handing them to Bucky, “So, you just gonna do water aerobics? Or do you plan on taking other classes here? Maybe use the lifting room?”</p><p>Bucky shrugged, “Dunno. Yoga doesn’t seem like my thing. Neither does jazzercise. Lifting, as much as I want to, I’m not too fond of being around all those Alphas who’re all in an unspoken pissing contest with each other. </p><p>You burst into an adorable laugh, “That is what they’re all doing, isn’t it?” Once Bucky’s arms were full of pool noodles, you grabbed the rest, “You really aren’t like other Alphas, are you? I mean physically and mentally. Well, I suppose deep down, Alphas are all the same in their nature, but you’re not an ass like a lot of them. Especially those in the weight room.”</p><p>“Definitely not physically like them,” he said somberly.</p><p>“I think it’s a good thing. It’s refreshing, ya know? You’re unique and a lot different than what everyone else is used to. You should be proud of that, Bucky.”</p><p>He looked at you, with a soft expression, “You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met, Y/N.”</p><p>You chuckled, “Well, I’m a Beta, so yeah. We’re a rare yet awesome breed, I think.”</p><p>Your comment made Bucky chuckle back, “Indeed.”</p><p>“And for the record, I quite like your physique.” you then went to go spread out the noodles and kickboards around the pool while Bucky just stood there, a fluttering feeling in his stomach.</p><p>Yup. He was definitely in trouble.</p><p>________________</p><p>Bucky stayed in the back of the group, not wanting any eyes on him throughout the lesson. Every so often, he’d catch your eye purposefully just so he could hear you giggle. God, he was already falling in love with the sound of your giggle. How crazy is that? </p><p>“Alright! Good job everyone! We still got twenty minutes left, but I think I’ll let you guys have off early. Thanks for coming!” </p><p>A portion of your class stayed to swim around more while another portion decided to leave early and head to the showers before it got too crowded. </p><p>Bucky made his way over to the ladder, where you sat down, legs still in the water. Your upper body dripping wet from the water. </p><p>“So? Did you like the class?”</p><p>“You can’t see it, but I’m sweating,” he ran his hand through his wet hair.</p><p>You laughed, “Well, good. That means I’m doing my job!”</p><p>Bucky offered his hand out to you, “Swim with me?”</p><p>You placed your hand in his and submerged your body into the water, allowing him to pull you further into the pool. You didn’t know it, but right then and there, you were also burrowing yourself further into Bucky’s heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3***</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, Bucky!” you cried out. Your hands woven into the cool sheets beneath you. Bucky’s tongue delving into your heat. You tasted so delectable and delicious, like the sweetest peach he’s ever tasted. </p><p>He pulls his mouth away from you, his lips glistening with your juices. Your whimpers reached his ears and he asked, “What do you want, my little Beta?”</p><p>“Want you to knot me, please, Alpha. Knot me and make me yours,” you begged, baring you neck out for him. His eyes zeroing in on your bonding gland. </p><p>He growled as he crawled up to you, face hovering above yours, “Whatever my little Beta wants, she gets.” he held his cock in his hand, hard and ready to feel your cunt around him. He teased your slit with his tip and just when he’s about to enter you-</p><p>“-THE WEATHER FORECAST IS SUNNY WITH A SMALL CHANCE OF RAIN-”</p><p>Bucky jolts awake to the sound of his blaring alarm, immediately smashing the snooze button. He let out a frustrated groan, directed at the clock, for interrupting his wonderful dream. He kicked off the sheets from his legs, peering down at the wet stain on his underwear as well as his bulging hard on.</p><p>“Shit,” he grumbled, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He hasn’t had a wet dream since he was a teenager. But then again, being around you makes him feel just as that, a young teenager. He’s shy and anxious around you and can’t control all the immature, dirty thoughts that produce in his mind. But God, he loves it. It’s so un-Alpha of him, but you turn him into a mess with your confident attitude and sweet smile. </p><p>He’s only known for less than a week now, and he’s fallen for you hard. </p><p>On the fourth day of knowing you, you’d express that you were always weary around Alphas because they’re constantly wanting to stake a claim on you.</p><p>“But not you, Bucky. I mean, I can smell that you’re very much still an Alpha. Your scent changes whenever someone you don’t know comes near me. You get all protective, but you’re never really aggressive and violent. Well, except towards Lance.”</p><p>Bucky snorted, “That’s ‘cause Lance is king of the dickhead Alphas. Giving us a bad name for his behavior.”</p><p>You chuckled, “True.”</p><p>It warmed Bucky’s heart to know that despite him being an Alpha, you trusted him and trusted his presence around you. Because, while the animalistic portion of his brain was telling him to knot and mate you, the more logical, more human side of him was saying to get to know you first. Take his time and see where it goes. Don’t rush things, because you don’t deserve that. You’re something special and you deserve special. </p><p>When Bucky walked into the gym, the overwhelming stench of assholery filled his nose. Which could only mean one thing-</p><p>“Hey, tubby!” Lance called out towards Bucky, who tried to make a run for it, but Lance wouldn’t have it, “Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you’re going, huh?”</p><p>“I need to get ready for Y/N’s class, so you better move before I punch your teeth in,” Bucky growled, bearing his teeth. </p><p>Lance was all too amused, “Cute how someone like you think they can go against someone like me. How the hell are you even an Alpha, man? I mean,” he chuckled and slapped Bucky’s stomach, “look at ya! What, you eat your weight in donuts or somethin’?”</p><p>“Lance! Leave him alone!” you cry out, rushing to Bucky’s rescue. </p><p>Lance remained amused, “See what I mean, man? You got a fucking Beta comin’ to your rescue! That’s just sad. I mean, you’re an Alpha, right? You sure about that? You’re not secretly an Omega, are ya?” he tried to get closer to Bucky, but you wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Lance, fuck off!” </p><p>Lance’s jaw clenched and his eyes went hard. With one hand, he tightly grabbed your face, but he didn’t hold it for long. For a hard fist had made contact with his face, making him stumble back. </p><p>Bucky stood in front of you, chest puffed out and heaving, “Don’t. Touch. Her.”</p><p>Lance swiped at his cut lip, smirking at the blood painted on his hand. He then pointed at Bucky, “If you think you’re gonna continue coming here and wooing your little Beta, you’re sorely mistaken, man.” with that, he spun on his heel and marched away, leaving you and Bucky. </p><p>“I really hate that guy,” he sneered, but immediately softened under the feeling of your hand in his.</p><p>“Join the club,” you said with a defeated sigh, “Thanks, again.” you rubbed at your forehead, “I’m gonna have to talk to HR about this. Lance’s ass was on a fine line, and I’m pretty sure this is what’ll tip him over the edge and get fired.”</p><p>“Well thank the Heavens for that,” he mumbled. </p><p>You nodded and looked at him with your beautiful, soft Y/E/C eyes, “Can I take you out for a coffee after class? As a thank you for stepping in twice now with God of the Douchebags?”</p><p>Bucky grinned at you and all too enthusiastically nodded his head, “Yes. Absolutely. I-I’d love that.” </p><p>You giggled at his excitement, “Great. Well, gotta bring the equipment out. Help a gal out?”</p><p>“What kind of gentleman would I be to deny a lady assistance?” he offered his arm to you, which you accepted, looping yours around it and you both headed to the pool to prepare for your next lesson.</p><p>___________________</p><p>You led Bucky a few blocks away from the gym and to a small cafe. As soon as he stepped in, the got a strong scent of espresso and cinnamon. He followed you to the counter, ordering two cinnamon buns, a caramel macchiato for yourself and, “Pick your poison, Bucky.”</p><p>“I’ll just take a black coffee,” he said with a shrug.</p><p>You looked at him, slightly offended, “Please tell me you put something in your coffee.”</p><p>He smirked at you, “What if I didn’t?”</p><p>You feigned a gag, “Ugh. Gross.” you mumbled then faced the cashier, “That’ll be all!” your polite smile back on your face.</p><p>“Bucky began to pull out his wallet, “I got-”</p><p>“Nope! Taken care of! This is me thanking you, remember?” you handed the cashier your card, and then received it back moments later. After taking your receipt, you turned to Bucky, “You wanna grab us a table or you wanna wait with me for our drinks?”</p><p>“I don’t mind waiting with you.” </p><p>You and Bucky hung around the Pick-Up counter, leaning against the nearest wall, “So, Buckaroo, tell me more about yourself. What’s your life story?”</p><p>Bucky stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Well, I’m the oldest of three. I got a sister, Rebecca, and my adoptive brother, Steve, who’s also my childhood best friend.”</p><p>“I bet you two got into a lot of trouble, huh?”</p><p>“Sweetheart, you have no idea,” he said with a chuckle, but then freezing when he realized what he called you, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” you said nonchalantly, a faint smile at your lips.</p><p>“Well, uh, tell me something about you. Trade for trade.”</p><p>You shrugged, “Okay, what do you wanna know?”</p><p>Bucky softly smiled at you. He licked his lips before changing his stance and said, “Everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky didn’t like that you were on your suppressants again. He loved the intoxicating scent of cinnamon and vanilla coming off you. But he also knew that you needed it for your safety, which is top priority above all else. Fuck whatever he wants. He just wants you safe. But occasionally, he’ll get a real whiff of you and it’ll just render him speechless and frozen. </p><p>“Bucky? Helloooo?” you’re waving your hand in front of his face.</p><p>“H-Huh? Sorry, Y/N,” he ducks his head, wanting to cover his reddening cheeks, “I spaced out for a moment.”</p><p>You giggled, God, that giggle again, and continued to put the pool equipment away, “It’s alright. I guess I do ramble on a lot and tend to lose people.” you gave yourself a shrug.</p><p>Bucky immediately shook his head, “No, no! That’s not it. I-I love it when you ramble. I just-your scent.”</p><p>You froze, eyes widened, “How bad is it? Is it strong? Oh fuck, do I need to get strong suppr-”</p><p>“Doll, no. Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just caught whiff is all. Caught me off guard.” he feels a tension in his chest to see you so panicked and riled up. But when he sees you physically relax, the tension in his chest fades. </p><p>“Okay. Got me real worried there, Buck.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he anxiously rubs the back of his neck.</p><p>“Apology accepted, Buck. Don’t beat yourself about it.” you both continued to put all of the equipment away in the closet. After it was locked up, you both grabbed your things and walked together towards the locker rooms. </p><p>For the past two weeks, Bucky has been plucking up the courage to ask you out. Sure, you two have gone out for coffee and lunches and such, but he wanted to have a real official date with you, that is, if you’d allow it. Honestly, he wanted to ask you out the moment he met you, but that didn’t seem right. He wanted to get to know you and you him. He wanted to form a friendship first before heading into anything romantic, despite what his Alpha brain has been telling him. </p><p>But lately, it’s been getting harder and harder drowning that voice out. His Alpha telling him to just take you, claim you, mark you as his. He’s probably gonna be going into another heat soon and Bucky’s dreading it. He doesn’t wanna go to some bedwarmer like he has in the past. He wants you, but it’s still too soon to ask that of you. Maybe he should go on heat suppressants for a whi-</p><p>“You’re spacing out on me again, Buck,” you say with a slightly disappointed look. </p><p>Bucky wants to punch himself in the face, “Sorry. It’s not your scent this time, I promise. I just…got a lot on my mind right now.”</p><p>“Anything I can help with?” you asked so softly and kindly.</p><p>Yes. Everything. Bend over right now so I can knot you and make you mine, “Not really,” he says with a shake of his head, “I’ll figure something out though. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Alright. Meet in the lobby after?”</p><p>“Always,” he said with a nod and retreated to the locker room where he needed to cool off and gather his thoughts. </p><p>Bucky was waiting at the counter for you. He finished his shower and got dressed five minutes ago. He’s leaning against the counter, scrolling through his phone. The obnoxious smacking of the bubblegum in Hope’s mouth was starting to get to him. </p><p>He looked over the counter to the small, blonde Alpha, “Do you not know how to chew with your mouth closed?”</p><p>Hope rolled her eyes and proceeded to chew her gum louder than before, “Whatcha gonna do about it? Get me fired like Tucker?”</p><p>Bucky smirked, “He got fired? When?”</p><p>Hope rolled her eyes again, “Yeah. It’s whatever though. And not that it’s any of your business, just today. Lemme tell ya, he was not happy. You better be careful, tubs. Tucker hates it when things don’t go his way.”</p><p>“Hey,” you said walking up to Bucky, startling him. You couldn’t help but laugh out an apology, “Sorry.”</p><p>Bucky’s heart eased at the sight and sound of you, “It’s alright. You hear Lance got fired?”</p><p>You groaned with delight, “The Heavens answered by prayers. Thank you! We should celebrate!” </p><p>Hope snorted, “That’s kinda fucked up.”</p><p>You scoffed, “C’mon, Hope, you knew how much of a dick Lance was. Doesn’t matter if he gives good dick downs. His attitude is vile and he deserved getting fired for putting me in danger.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>Bucky looked at you with furrowed brows, “Wait. How the hell do you know he gi-he’s good in bed?”</p><p>You sighed, rubbing your forehead, “He helped me through heat once and then after that, homeboy kept crawling back trying to get another round. But I said never again. I’m not gonna be like the other omegas and few betas he’s been with. No way am I involving myself with Lance Tucker.”</p><p>You notice a change in Bucky’s scent. It’s pungent and bitter. A scent which usually means he’s angry, “Bucky?” your voice laced with worry, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>His eyes are hard and his nostrils are flaring, “I just really hate that guy.” His head is pounding. His heart his racing. His inner Alpha is seething and foaming at the mouth. How dare LANCE be so intimate with you. </p><p>“Buck-”</p><p>“I gotta go,” Bucky grumbled harshly, pushing past you and marching out of the gym, leaving you confused and slightly hurt. </p><p>_________________</p><p>Bucky was pacing in his apartment completely livid. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the image of you and Lance fucking out of his mind. He hated it. He hated that an asshole like Lance managed to be intimate with you, someone so wild yet kind-hearted. He also hated that now his insecurities were getting the best of him. There’s no way he could level up to an Alpha like Lance. Sure, Lance was a dick, but he had this confidence and aura that drew people towards him. Not to mention how supposedly good he is in bed and how fit he is. He could never measure up to Lance with how he looked. </p><p>Disheartened, Bucky pulled up his stomach, staring down at his “tubby” stomach. If he was ever gonna have a chance with you, he definitely had to change the way he looked. No more slow and steady wins the race. He’s gonna start doing proper workouts now, which meant no more of your water aerobics classes. He was going to be the Alpha you’d want and deserve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the day that Bucky had abruptly left you at the gym, you’ve been trying to to contact him. You were texting and calling him, but you were unsuccessful. You couldn’t understand what went wrong. You thought things between you two were going nicely. And to top it all off, you wasn’t coming to your classes anymore. It’s like he never existed. </p><p>When you finally saw him at the gym, two weeks later, you were relieved, but also very pissed. He clearly knew you were there as he tried rushing from the locker room to the weight room, but you weren’t taking this shit. No fucking way. </p><p>“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE RUN FROM ME, BUCKY!” your voice startling everyone in the lobby. You march up to him, seething, eyes looking like you were about to kill him. </p><p>He began to scramble back as you continued to march towards him, “Y/N, I-”</p><p>“No! I don’t want your excuses! You’ve been ignoring me for two weeks. TWO. WEEKS! Like what the Hell! You weren’t answering my texts or calls. I know we don’t know each other that well, but, fuck! I was really worried about you! And now you’re trying to avoid me!” you shoved him slightly, your emotions taking full control of you, “Did-Did I do something wrong?” the anger had faded and was replaced with complete and utter sadness. </p><p>Bucky could smell the distress and hurt on you and fuck, does he hate himself for being the cause. But this is for your own good. He’s doing this for you!</p><p>“No, you-you didn’t do anything wrong, Y/N. I’m what’s wrong.”</p><p>You looked at him confused, “What? What’re you talking about?”</p><p>Bucky can’t help but give a sad, humorless laugh, “Look at me, Y/N. I’m an Alpha. I’m an Alpha and I’m chubby and weak and not fit to be able to protect a potential mate. I’m-” he pauses and lets out a deep breath, “I like you, Y/N. A lot and…I wanna be deserving of you. You deserve to have a strong, handsome Alpha. Someone…Someone like Lance.”</p><p>Your brow in confusion. Why would he thi- “It’s what I said. When I told you Lance helped me through my heat once,” you stated in realization. </p><p>Bucky somberly nodded, “I couldn’t get the image out of my head. You with an Alpha like him. I-I wished it was me. I….I still wish it was me. But I can’t be that for you unless I change myself. I gotta get rid of this gut and put on some muscles and-”</p><p>“No. No. Hey, Bucky,” you place your hands onto his rounded cheeks, “You don’t have to change yourself for me. I like you exactly the way you are. Sure you don’t look like Lance, but that doesn’t mean you’re just as strong. You clearly are since you socked him in the face,” you let out a giggle and Bucky could feel himself feeling lighter.</p><p>“But I’m-”</p><p>“Chubby. Yeah, but so what? I like you too, Bucky, chubbiness and all.”</p><p>Bucky can’t help but let out a gasp, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. And it really sucked that you ignored me for two weeks.”</p><p>His shoulder slumped and he frowned at you, “I’m really sorry about that, doll. I’m not very good at all this. I’ve never-No one’s ever-”</p><p>“It’s okay, Bucky. I understand. We can take it slow, alright? But you gotta learn to communicate more. Tell me what’s on your mind, what’s bothering you. Then we can try to fix it together, alright?”</p><p>Something came over Bucky, he pressed himself forward, his lips onto yours in a heated kiss, but then he pulled away, “Fuck. I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t-shit-I shouldn’t have done that, I should’ve asked first. I’m sorry.”</p><p>You chuckled shaking your head, “I get it. I’m sure you’ve been waiting to kiss me for as long as I’ve been waiting to kiss you.”</p><p>“Can I kiss you? Properly?”</p><p>“How ‘bout we wait until out first date, buddy?” you pat his cheeks and turn on your heel, waltzing towards the pool.</p><p>Bucky groaned, slumping against the wall, “Baby doll, you serious?”</p><p>You looked over your shoulder with a smirk, “Tomorrow night. Pick me up at 8. Bring me somewhere good and we’ll see if you get a kiss,” you shot him a wink and continued you on your way towards the pool.</p><p>Bucky let out a content sigh, tongue running over his lips. Wow. He confessed his feelings for you and kissed you in the same day. Not only that, you feel the same and he’s taking you on a date! Can this get any better?!</p><p>Bucky was nervous. He was really fucking nervous. He was so nervous that he was ready to cancel tonight. He felt like cancelling tonight was so much better than him embarrassing himself in front of you. He’s sure of it. But he didn’t. </p><p>He spoke to his adopted brother, Steve, who was visiting his fiancee, Peggy, in London, while she worked through some business transactions. </p><p>“I just-I don’t know if I could do this, Steve. She’s so beautiful and fierce and kind and kind and sweet-”</p><p>“Yeah, Buck, I think I get it,” Steve said with a chuckle, “But I’m happy for you. If you really think she could be your mate, then you gotta work towards that. And you can’t work towards that if you cancel the date.”</p><p>Bucky nodded, “I know. You’re right. I just don’t wanna mess this up.”</p><p>“You won’t. Pull out the charm. Show her the real you. Sweep her off her feet and woo her. You got this, pal. You deserve this!”</p><p>Bucky stroked his now clean shaven chin, “I’ll try.”</p><p>“Well, it was good talkin’ to ya, pal.”</p><p>“Yeah. Same. Tell Pegs, I said hi.”</p><p>“Will do. Good luck, Bucky. Talk to you soon.”</p><p>“Thanks, Stevie. Bye.”</p><p>Bucky looked at the time and saw that it was fifteen to 8pm. He cursed as he ran for his wallet and keys, slipped on his shoes and was out the door….then he came bolting back in, grabbing the bouquet of flowers from his counter and then out the door again. </p><p>It took ten minutes to get to your place, which, thankfully, gave him five extra minutes. He stood at the door of your apartment, holding the bouquet of flowers. He was quietly mumbling to himself what he should say to you.</p><p>“’Good evening, Y/N.’ No. Too formal. ‘Hey, sweetheart, how you doin’?’ No. No. Too Joey Tribbiani! Um. ‘H-” the door swung open, rendering Bucky surprised. </p><p>You stood there in a red, off-shoulder, skater dress, paired with black heels. Your makeup was simple and what caught his eyes was the red lipstick painted on your lips. You giggled when he continued to stare at you wide-eyes, “Buckyyyy? Hellooooo?”</p><p>“You’re so fucking pretty,” he said breathlessly, then wanted to kick himself in the butt. Really? That’s the first thing you say to her? He hides his blushing face behind the bouquet. The date hasn’t even started and he’s already making a fool outta himself. </p><p>“Bucky,” you pull down the bouquet to look at him, “Thank you. Sorry, I startled you. I got a whiff of your scent and I immediately ran to open the door. I got a bit excited.”</p><p>“It’s-It’s fine. Um,” he lifted the flowers towards you, “For you.”</p><p>You take them graciously, giving them a little smell, “Mmmm. Thank you. I’ll put these in a vase, grab my things, and we could go. Come on in.” you open the door wider for him to enter your humble abode. The place wreaked of you, but in the best way possible. It was that same cinnamon and vanilla scent that he smelled the first time he saw you. So spicy and sweet at the same time. Like you. </p><p>You quickly pulled out a vase from under your sink, filling it with water and then dropping the flowers into them. You then ran to your room grabbing your clutch and tossing your keys, wallet, and phone into it. When you went back to the living room, you just stood there watching Bucky, who was clearly checking your place out, “It’s not much,” you said slightly startling him.</p><p>Bucky softly smiled at you, “It’s very you.”</p><p>“In a good way, I hope,” you say with a smirk.</p><p>He gives a curt nod, his smile growing, “A very good way.” he walks over to you, offering out his hand, “Shall we, m’lady?”</p><p>You place your hand into his, locking your fingers together, “We shall, my good sir.” and you two were out the door ready for whatever the night may lead you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky drove to the restaurant located downtown. After parking the car, he raced out and opened your door, his hand extended towards you. </p><p>You thanked him, stepping out of the car. He closed the door behind you and walked beside you as you both approached the restaurant. Like the gentleman he was, he opened the door to allow you in first. Again, you thanked him, but not before pressing a kiss to his cheek, which made him all the more nervous and excited. </p><p>The place was neither too fancy nor too casual. There was a good mixture of people who were there for a date, and anniversary, for business, etc. There was also a bar located to the very right of the restaurant. </p><p>After giving his name to the host, you and Bucky were led towards the left of the restaurant. A host gesturing you to the table and informing you that your server will be with you in a moment. </p><p>Bucky pulled out your chair, allowing to sit, and then he sat in his own. You looked at the menu and saw that that there were different sections of different cultural cuisines, “Wow. There’s such a variety.”</p><p>He nervously cleared his throat, “Yeah, uh, I wasn’t sure what your favorite kind of food was and I remembered this place had a little bit of everything. So it seemed like a safe bet.”</p><p>You nodded comprehensively, “That’s smart, but for future reference, I’m not picky so any place is fine with me.”</p><p>“Right. Got it. Wait, future reference? A-As in you’d wanna go on another date with me?” his hands were definitely clammy and sweaty. He rubbed them against his slacks to try to dry them off, “I mean, the date barely started and I might-I don’t know-spill a drink on you or somethin’.” he set his hands onto the table, fidgeting with the menu.</p><p>You giggled, hiding your smile behind your menu, which Bucky didn’t want. He wanted to see your smile, “Bucky, regardless of whether or not this date is a disaster, I’d still very much like to go on another date with you. I told you,” you reached over, placing your hand on top of his, “I really like you.”</p><p>Bucky could feel all the tension leave his body with the reassuring smile you were sending his way, “That’s-That’s really good to know,” he ducked his head to hide his reddening cheeks. </p><p>You decided to go for the mango chicken curry and Bucky choice the kobe beef burger. You took a sip from your glass of chardonnay, your eyes glancing up at Bucky to see his eyes were trained on you, specifically your lips. You smirked, setting your glass down, “So, Bucky, we talk about a lot of things, but I don’t think I know what you do for a living.”</p><p>“Oh, um, I work for a tech company. I help design and manufacture products to help those in need. Whether it’s for individuals or the environment.”</p><p>“Oh. What’s the company called?”</p><p>“Um, Wakanda Inc.”</p><p>Your eyes widened and jaw dropped, “You’re kidding! You work for one of the biggest companies in the world!”</p><p>Bucky chuckled, “Yeah, it’s-it’s a great job. The Udaku Family they’re a great to work for. They make sure that all of their employees are comfortable and taken care of. Best place I’ve ever worked for.”</p><p>You were ready to ask him more, but you were interrupted by Bucky pulling out his phone. His brow furrowed in confusion, “Speaking of work. Sorry, I should take this. They usually don’t call me unless it’s important.”</p><p>“I understand. Go ahead. I should really be eating more of my food anyway.” Bucky gave you a thankful smile as he stood up and walked towards the bathrooms to take the call. You continued to eat your meal, taking a few sips of wine in-between bites. You felt a presence appear and you thought it was your server, but when you looked up, it was a man, an Alpha, who reeked of alcohol. He was staring down at you and you politely asked, “May I help you, sir?”</p><p>He smirked and leaned over to you, “I can smell you, Beta.” </p><p>Red flags were already going off in your head, “Please, sir, I suggest you leave me alone.”</p><p>The man glanced at your neck, his smirk turning into a grin that made you want to shiver, “An unmated beta. Even better. I can change that, baby. I can fill you with my knot so good. You’d be popping my pups out back to back.”</p><p>You immediately stood up, glaring at the drunk Alpha, “You need to leave. Now.” despite your confident tone, you were frightened.</p><p>The Alpha snickered and took a bruising grip to your wrist, “You don’t get to tell me what to do, little Beta.” </p><p>Bucky, smelling your distress, quickly ended his call and came marching over to you ready to punch this guy in the face if he didn’t back off you, “HEY! GET-” but he stopped when he saw your fist fly to the Alpha’s face, causing him to stumble back. You beat to him to the literal punch. </p><p>“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” the drunk Alpha cried out, holding the cheek you punched. </p><p>The restaurant’s security came just in time to haul the guy’s ass away, allowing you to relax a bit more. You sat back down and shook your fist, trying to gain feeling back into it from the powerful punch you just delivered. </p><p>Bucky appeared at your side, crouching at your legs, “You alright? I saw what happened. Nice swing, doll,” he said with pride.</p><p>You nodded, “Yeah. I took care of him. My hand hurts like Hell though.”</p><p>Bucky stood up and was ready to ask a server for some ice, but he was met with just that. Your server held a towel with ice out to him, an impressed look on his face, “Your Beta is badass,” he said before going back to the kitchens. </p><p>You took the ice from Bucky, mumbling out a thanks. He went back to his seat, looking at you cautiously, “Do-Do you wanna get out of here? Your night’s probably ruined-”</p><p>You shook your head, “I promise you, it’s not, Bucky. I’m not gonna let some dumb Alpha ruin this date for me. What we’re gonna do is finish our meal, get some dessert, and then we’re gonna go back to my place and probably makeout on my couch.”</p><p> Bucky chokes a bit when you say those words so nonchalantly. After all this, you still wanna continue the date and not only that, you wanna makeout with him! Someone pinch him ‘cause he definitely thinks he’s dreaming. </p><p>You and Bucky stood outside your place, both feeling a little nervous. You anxiously bit your lip as you glanced towards Bucky, “I, um, you don’t have to come inside. I realized that what I said earlier at dinner was a bit forward and I didn’t mean to make you unco-”</p><p>Your words went unfinished as Bucky’s hands cupped your face and his lips met yours. The kiss was soft and gentle, like Bucky. Your hands went to grip the lapel of his jacket, wanting to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. </p><p>“I wanna come inside you,” realizing what he just said, his eyes went wide and he started fumbling over his words, “Wait. No, that’s. I missed some words there! I meant that I wanted to come inside with you. Inside, like your apartment. I wanna-” he took a deep breath, “I wanna go inside your apartment with you.” he finally managed to muster out. </p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh. God, he was so handsome and adorable. You found yourself falling for him more and more with each minute goes by. </p><p>You leaned in, lightly pressing a kiss to his lips, “I get what you meant.” you fished out your keys from your purse, opening your door and letting it swing open, “As for you coming inside me, maybe we should wait after a few more dates for that,” you teased with a smirk, causing Bucky to groan.</p><p>“Babydoll, you’re gonna kill me,” he grumbled as you lead him inside, the door closing behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7***</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky’s tummy vibrates under your head as he laughs. The sound and the feeling brings a big smile to your face. You look up to see your loving, adorable boyfriend find amusement in the television program you’re both watching. </p><p>Your gaze on him is filled with such fondness, compassion, and care. This man, this Alpha, one who believed that he was unwanted by the world because of his looks, is yours. You’re absolutely smitten with the man. And he is the same with you. </p><p>“Whatcha starin’ at, sweetheart?” Bucky asks as he peers down at you. </p><p>You boop his nose, “You. You’re so cute when you laugh.”</p><p>Bucky tries to shy away from your compliment, “Ah darlin’-’</p><p>“It’s true! I love how your eyes crinkle and how your belly jiggles when you laugh.”</p><p>He sighs, a hint of a smile on his face still, “Alpha’s aren’t supposed to be cute.”</p><p>“Well,” you sit up and wrap your arms around him, “My Alpha is and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>Bucky warms at your words, specifically, “My Alpha”. Yeah. He was definitely yours, even though you two haven’t bonded or mated yet, he was a hundred percent yours. Body, mind, and soul, yours. </p><p>He leaned in and pecked your lips, mumbling, “Your Alpha.”</p><p>“And I’m your Beta,” you said softly, your fingers grazing his stubbled, chubby cheeks. </p><p>He let out a shaky breath, his heart soaring even more at your words, “M-My Beta?”</p><p>You nodded, “I know we’ve only been dating for a few weeks, but…I know in my heart that I belong to you, Bucky. I’ve absolutely fallen hard for the sweet, caring, soft, and understanding Alpha and person that you are. I don’t care what anyone says about you or us, I know I’m yours and you’re mine, Bucky.”</p><p>Mine. Mine. Mine. Yours. Yours. Yours. Take her. Now!</p><p>His inner Alpha inside him was egging him on. He’s been doing that a lot lately and it’s been frustrating Bucky to no end. </p><p>You’ve both agreed to take things slow, each of you wanting to enjoy your time together, to not rush into things and do something you both may regret. But with each passing day, the true Alpha in Bucky was getting restless. He wanted to mark you, bond you, mate you, make you officially his like he knows you are, even now after you’ve confirmed it. You’re his and he’s yours! Why shouldn’t he make it official?!</p><p>Bucky winces and pulls away from you, creating distance between the two of you.</p><p>Your brows furrow in confusion, “What’s wrong? Did I-”</p><p>He immediately shakes his head, “No, babydoll, you could never do anything wrong. It’s just….urges….Alpha…urges.”</p><p>“D-Don’t worry! I-I still wanna take things slow with you. I’ve enjoyed all the time we spend together. It’s just…the Alpha in me, ya know? The more time we spend together and the fact that we haven’t mated or marked each other yet…he’s gettin’ antsy, ya know? Not to mention I can feel a rut comin’ along soon so all of that mixed together it’s…hard.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but snicker when your eyes cast down at his lap, “Seems like that isn’t the only thing that’s hard, Buck.”</p><p>Bucky follows your gaze, his eyes widened, and he immediately pulls a pull over his crotch, “Sorry! Sorry! I-fuck-he’s-I-” he stands up, tossing your pillow back onto your couch, hands covering his crotch, “I should probably go and handle this.”</p><p>You crawl towards him, grabbing his wrist, “Don’t go, Bucky,” you look up at him, “I can take care of it for you if you’d like.”</p><p>He gulped, “But we said-”</p><p>You lift up your hand and wiggle your fingers, “Some hand and mouth action should take care of it in a jiffy.” </p><p>His cheeks redden and he doesn’t know why. He’s had handjobs and blowjobs before, but he’s just…nervous?</p><p>“I-you-you don’t have to, Y/N. I can just-”</p><p>“I want to, Bucky. Please? Will you let me do this for you?” you pull him back closer to the couch. </p><p>Bucky gulps and nods, lowering himself back to the couch. He watches as you move to the floor, fingers hooking along the waistband of his sweats and boxers and pulling them down. He lifted his butt up so you could pull the garments down further, yanking them off his legs and tossing them next to you. </p><p>His cock was shamelessly hard and leaking at the tip. His length and girth were impressive and you couldn’t get wait to get your lips on him. You look up at him again, “You sure you’re okay with this?”</p><p>He can’t help but chuckle, “I should be asking you that, dollface?”</p><p>“I am if you are, baby,” you cooed, your hands rubbing up and down his thighs. His cock twitched and he could already feel himself melting under your touch. He gives you another nod and you allow yourself to wrap a hand around his girth, causing him to moan.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” you slowly pump him up and down, watching as his tense body loosens up and he practically melts into the couch cushions. You then lean forward and suck just at his tip, his hips jerking up a bit, wanting more, “Shit, sorry, I just, fuck, got a bit excited.”</p><p>You pull off him giggling, “It’s fine, baby. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” you lowered your mouth onto him again, this time, further and deeper, your nose bumping against the underside of his round stomach. </p><p>A guttural noise creeps out of Bucky’s throat as he feels himself go further into your mouth. You feel like absolute Heaven, so warm and wet. </p><p>Your hand jerks the remainder of his shaft that you can’t take in, your head and hand going up and down in a rhythmic pattern. You eye Bucky’s hands that are gripping your couch so hard you think he just might rip ‘em. But you don’t care. You like that you’re bringing Bucky to the ultimate pleasure. </p><p>“Oh my fucking-holy shit, sweetheart.” Bucky groans, his eyes tightly shut but his mouth wide open as the most sinful noises emit from it. His hips are jutting up now, trying to meet your mouth, your rhythm. </p><p>You pull your mouth off to lick the underside of his cock, your hand fondling his balls, your lips pressing kisses and tongue swirling around the tip. He looks down at you with a heated gaze as you completely devour his cock like you haven’t eaten in several days. This is the feral, primal, part of you coming out. The Beta part of you that’s telling you to please your Alpha, to bring him to the utmost pleasurable state. </p><p>As his tip goes into your mouth again, you sucking it with desperation and fervor, he grits his teeth and growls as he feels his climax approaching. </p><p>“C’mon, my little Beta, make your Alpha cum all over your face. Wanna mark you mine with my cum, will you lemme do that, baby? My sweet lil’ Beta, will you let me cum on your face?” This is the Alpha in him talking, the one he’s been trying to suppress ever since he met you, the one he’s allowing to take the reigns of this show. </p><p>You pull his cock out of your mouth, both hands pumping his shaft, hands and cock glistening with a mixture of his semen and your saliva, “Cum on my face, Alpha, please, mark me with your cum. I want it,” you beg, looking up at Bucky with desperity. </p><p>He growls again and slaps your hands away, taking control of the ship, he’s ferociously jerking himself off. Your mouth open and tongue out waiting for his sweet, pleasurable release.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Beta! Fuck! Shit! Y/N!” he grits his teeth and watches as ribbons of his cum spurts onto your mouth, cheeks, chin, nose, etc, completely marking you with his seed and scent. </p><p>Bucky continues to jerk himself off until he’s got no more cum to give and falls back against the couch in a groan, his arms falling him to his sides and his chest heaving with every breath. </p><p>You lick any remnants of his seed from your mouth and fingers. You look up at him, your lust-filled eyes catching his blue, orgasmic hazed ones. You giggle, “Feel better, baby?”</p><p>“Sweet Jesus, baby girl. That-That was amazing,” he said breathlessly, “Made quite the mess outta you though.”</p><p>You shrugged and stood up, “It’s alright. Anything for you, Bucky.” you shoot him a wink and head to the bathroom to clean your face up, leaving Bucky in utter disbelief. </p><p>How can you be so fucking perfect?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8***</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky couldn’t make it to your class today. He was called in for work early to supervise some trial runs. Despite you being so understanding and supportive of Bucky, he still felt like he was failing you. Even though you had a smile on his face and made him promise to come by after he gets off of work, he still couldn’t help that he was disappointing you, and he hated that. </p><p>To make up for that nagging feeling, Bucky decided to come by during lunch, a bag of takeout from one of your favorite restaurants in hand. He planned on surprising you while you were in the pool, but that immediately failed because as soon as he walked into the gym lobby, you were at the reception desk talking to Hope.</p><p>“Hey, Tubby!” </p><p>You look over your shoulder to see Bucky and you immediately scold Hope, “Knock it off, Gregory!” and then you sauntered your sweet ass over to him, pecking his lips, “Hey, I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p>He shrugged, “Surprise! I brought some sustenance for my beautiful Beta.”</p><p>You bounced with delight as you kissed Bucky’s cheek, “Why thank you, my handsome Alpha. Good timing too ‘cause I’m starving!”</p><p>Bucky’s proudful grin immediately turned into worry, his Alpha instincts kicking in, “Starving? Did you not eat this morning?”</p><p>You regretfully shook your head, “No. I woke up a bit late since we stayed up all night marathoning Black Mirror.”</p><p>Bucky physically winced, mentally berating himself for not being considerate of your sleep schedule and that you had work the next morning. What kind of Alpha keeps their Beta up all night to to then not have them eat breakfast because they slept so late? You’re a terrible Alpha. Not only are you inconsiderate, you’re ugly, and fat and-</p><p>“Bucky,” you cup his cheeks to get him to look at you, “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t. I knew it was likely to happen. You didn’t make me stay at your place all night. I wanted to be there, so it’s my fault. It’s my fault I didn’t get anything to eat this morning either. Not yours.” your thumbs softly stroke his stubbled cheeks, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Alpha. I promise,” you whispered. </p><p>Bucky took your hands and kissed them, mumbling, “You’re such an angel, you know that?”</p><p>“Gag me with a fork!” Hope hollered from the counter, obnoxiously chewing on some bubblegum.</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, “I believe the saying is ‘gag me with a spoon’, Hope.”</p><p>“No, gag with me a fork so it could puncture my throat and I can die. Jesus, you guys are disgusting!”</p><p>You snorted and wrapped your arms around Bucky, “It’s okay, Hope, once you find your someone, you’ll be just as cute and disgusting as us.”</p><p>“I’d rather die,” she sneers before turning on her heels and heading to the gymnastics room. </p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Pretty sure she’s cranky ‘cause her heat is creeping up. Anyway, wanna eat this at the tables in the back?”</p><p>“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Bucky leans in and kisses your nose. He then proceeds slip his fingers into yours and follows you towards the picnic area towards the back of the gym. </p><p>____________________________</p><p>Bucky had come to your place after you got home from work. Your hair was still damp from your shower. A hoodie and shorts donning your form. Bucky still wore his suit from work. A heather gray blazer with matching slacks and a white button up shirt. However, his blazer was tossed on the back of your couch, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, and the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. He looked delectable. </p><p>Offer yourself to him. That’s what you’re here for, to serve Alphas like him. Your inner Beta was telling you, but your logical mind was scolding it. You shook your head and went back to paying attention to Bucky talking.</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“Tired. I know I asked you to come here, but I can’t help but feel exhausted.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled, “I get it, baby. It’s alright.” he stood up with a grunt, stretching his arms out, “I’ll leave and you can-”</p><p>“Actually…can you stay? It’ll probably be just a two hour nap. After that, we can go out and eat or something?”</p><p>“If you want me to stay, then I’ll stay.” He helps you stand and guides to your room, “Finally get to see if you talk in your sleep or not.”</p><p>You scoff, “I mumble nonsense, so I highly doubt you’ll hear anything good.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” he mutters into your hair and kisses your head.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep. Looks like you were exhausted just as you told him. Bucky laid in your bed, down to his undershirt and boxers, not wanting to feel uncomfortable as he laid in bed with you. </p><p>You were curled up into him, his protective arm wrapped around you as you soundly slept off today’s work. You made little noises here and there, but no mumbling or talking in your sleep so far. </p><p>“Bu…cky.” Nevermind.</p><p>“Bucky,” you whispered in your sleep, a moan following his name. So…that’s how you sound like. </p><p>“Alpha,” you panted as you rolled over, your back now facing Bucky’s, but you scoot back until your ass met his crotch, “Alpha, please,” you whimpered, grinding your ass against Bucky. </p><p>Oh shit. She’s having a sex dream! A sex dream about you!</p><p>This is it. You can take her. Listen to her! She’s begging for you!</p><p>He grunted as you pushed your ass back to him hard. He could feel his cock harden within every second. His arm around you tightened. A part of him, his Alpha part of him, wanted him to take you. Fuck you and mark you his. But his logical part of him was shaking his head: You can’t take advantage of her like that. It’s wrong and she deserves better than that.</p><p>Bucky, despite his urges growing, removed his arm from you and began to shake you awake, “Y/N, baby, wake up.” He couldn’t see if you were beginning to stir, so he continued, “Sweetheart, come on, can you wake up? Please? Y/N?”</p><p>After a few more shakes you groaned and lifted your head, “Wh-Bucky? What’s wrong?” you turn over to look at him, you notice that his cheeks are flushed and there’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead, “What happened? Did I do something wro-” that’s when you smell it. The musky smell of lust radiating off him, “You-You woke me up ‘cause you’re horny?”</p><p>Bucky sat up in an instant, “No, well, yes, but no! You-You were talking in your sleep. You were moaning my name and then you started grinding against me a-and I was, well, you know, so I decided to wake you up.”</p><p>“Oh,” you look down in shame and embarrassment, “I’m sorry, Bucky, I didn’t-I guess I’m still a bit turned on from earlier.”</p><p>“Earlier?” he looked at you confused, his heading cocking to the side like a confused puppy.</p><p>“Yeah. Earlier you looked really sexy with your sleeves rolled up and your shirt unbuttoned. I guess the thoughts I was having about you slipped into my dreams.”</p><p>“Were you,” he gulps, “Were you having a sex dream about me?”</p><p>You bit your lip and nodded, avoiding his gaze, “Yeah, but I know you wanna take things slow so I don’t expect-”</p><p>“How about we help each other out?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I’m clearly turned on right now, and I’m pretty sure you are too, so we, uh, handle it together?”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Bucky raises his hand and wiggles his fingers, “Some hand and mouth action should take care of it in a jiffy.” he repeats your words from the last time, making you giggle. </p><p>“Alright then, Alpha. Want me to work on you first-”</p><p>“Actually, can-can I go first w-with you? I won’t use my mouth, I just-I wanna touch you.”</p><p>“Okay,” you whisper as you kick off the blanket and wiggle out of your shorts. You then take his hand and slip it your underwear, you gasp when you feel his fingers graze along your slit.</p><p>“You’re so wet already, Beta,” his whispers.</p><p>You whimper out for him, “Alpha, please, touch me. Fuck me with your fingers.”</p><p>You watch as his eyes dilate and darken. He smirks and lets out a dark chuckle, “My Beta wants me to finger fuck her, then finger fuck her I shall.” His fingers delve into your folds, already coating themselves in your juices. </p><p>“Fuck,” you moan and hide your face in Bucky’s chest, but it doesn’t stay there. </p><p>He pulls you back and tsks, “No, no. I wanna look at you while my fingers are inside your pussy, my sweet Beta. Wanna see your eyes when I make you cum.”</p><p>“Alpha,” you cry out as your fingers dig into Bucky’s arm. His fingers are pumping in and out of you hard and fast, “So good, Alpha.”</p><p>“Yeah? Your Alpha making you feel good, sweetheart? Is your Alpha gonna make you cum all over his fingers?”</p><p>“Want it, Alpha. Please, make me cum.”</p><p>“Rub your clit while I finger you, Beta.”</p><p>You gasp as even more pleasure is added to the mix. You haven’t felt this much heated, raw pleasure in a while. It felt so good, so euphoric. You skin felt like it was on fire, hot to the touch.</p><p>You hear humming and Bucky’s chuckle, “I feel you tightening, my Beta. You’re close aren’t you? Can’t wait to feel you cum. Come on honey. Let me feel you. Cum for your, Alpha, will ya?”</p><p>You feel the pressure building up inside and when Bucky started to go harder and faster, that’s when the dam broke loose. You squirt all over Bucky’s fingers as well as your underwear, plus some of your bed.</p><p>“Shit, sweetheart,” he growls as he helps you ride through your orgasm right until you grab at his hand to make him stop. Slowly and carefully, he pulls his fingers out of you, purposefully grazing along your clit before pulling his hand out. It’s completely covered in your juices. You watch with hazy eyes as Bucky licks his fingers and hand clean, while remaining eye contact with you.</p><p>“So taste delicious, Beta. Can’t wait to get my mouth on you someday.”</p><p>You groan and hide your face into the neck, “Thank you, Bucky. Shall I do you now?”</p><p>He shakes his head and confuses you, “No, it’s alright. You should probably go back to sleep now.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Y/N, I promise. It’s alright. I just want you to sleep, okay? I don’t mind that I’m not taken care of. Once you’re asleep, I’ll just take care of myself in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Positive.” he kisses your lips and then your forehead, “Go back to sleep, my Beta.”</p><p>You hum in compliance, your eyes fluttering closed and you mumble out, “Thank you, Alpha.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your giggles echoed off the walls of the indoor pool. You’re trying to swim as fast as you can away from Bucky. You feel a hand wrap around your ankle and you yelp as you’re pulled back, colliding into his chest.</p><p>“Gotcha!”</p><p>You giggle more, “So you did. I guess that means I owe you a kiss, huh?”</p><p>“‘Fraid so,” he mumbles and leans in, pressing his lips against yours. </p><p>You pull away with a whine, “I need to get ready for my next class.”</p><p>“Few more minutes,” Bucky mumbles, trying to chase your lips.</p><p>You place a hand on his chest, “Alpha, please?” you look at him all doey-eyed and he knows he can’t say no to you, especially when you pull rank on him.</p><p>He sighs and runs a hand through his wet hair, “Alright. Alright. Go on, my little Beta,” he pinches your butt and you swim away towards the edge of the pool with a smile. He watches as you pull yourself out of the pool and waltz towards the equipment room to pull out more boards. The way that your ass sways with each step and how tight your swimsuit clings to your skin, Bucky can feel the tightness in his pants grow. He curses because he can’t just walk out with a boner. Especially now as people are starting to enter the pool. </p><p>When you start heading back, board in your arms, Bucky swims quickly to the edge, “Sweetheart, can you hold out my towel for me real quick?”</p><p>You look down at him curiously, “Why? Bucky, you’re perfectly fine to come out and get-”</p><p>“Seeing how good your ass looks in that suit got me a little excited, babygirl. And I don’t think it’d be appropriate for some of these kids to see, uh, my situation.”</p><p>You snicker as you set the boards onto the bleachers and grabbed his towel, “You need to learn how to control yourself, Barnes,” you open up his towel and hold it out for him. </p><p>He quicks climbs out of the pool and lets you wrap the towel around his waist, “Hard to do that when I have the sexiest woman in the world.” he pecks your lips.</p><p>You pat his cheek and then pick up the boards again, “Such a charming Alpha. Now get outta here. I got a job to do!”</p><p>He salutes you and starts shuffling towards the door, “Yes, ma’am! I’ll see you tonight!”</p><p>“Alright!” you wave him good-bye and start handing out boards to those who need them.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Later that night, you appear at Bucky’s freshly showered and dressed down to some joggers and a t-shirt. Bucky is dressed nearly the same, except he’s not wearing a shirt. His chest and round belly are out on display and you don’t hate it at all.</p><p>You whistle, “Well, that’s quite a sight to be greeted to.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes and pulls you inside, “Easy there, babe. I just spilled some water on my shirt before you arrived. I was going to put another one on.”</p><p>You shake your head, “Don’t,” your hands go to his stomach and your nails scrape against his skin, “I like seeing you like this.”</p><p>He growls and pulls away from you, “You’re messing with fire, my Beta.”</p><p>“I don’t mind getting burned, Alpha,” you wink at him and then saunter over to the kitchen to see what he was cooking. </p><p>You see the stir fry in the pan and you take the spatula, stirring the contents around so they don’t burn, “I think it’s time, Bucky.”</p><p>He comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, “Time for what?”</p><p>You turn off the stove, placed the spatula down, and you turn to face him, “I want us to become one tonight.”</p><p>“O-One?”</p><p>“Yeah. I-I want us to bond. I want you to knot me and mark me. I’m ready to be yours forever, Bucky.”</p><p>“Mine?” When you nod, he lets out a deep growl, “Mine,” and pulls you by the back of the neck for a hard, deep kiss. His hands are roaming up and down your body. The more he kisses and touches you, the more wet and needy you feel yourself become. </p><p>“Bed. Alpha, take me to bed.” you whine against his lips and he growls again. He picks you up and carries you to his room. You bounce as you’re thrown onto the bed, Bucky’s body pressing to yours. </p><p>He grabs your tshirt and rips it in half, pulling the scraps off your body and throwing them onto the ground. He sits up to pull his shirt off, but he’s interrupted by a knocking at his door. </p><p>You whine as he gets up from the bed, “Noooo! Leave it!”</p><p>“My neighbor said she was going to come by to borrow some oil. It’ll be real quick. Promise,” he gives you a chaste kiss and quickly rushes out of the room. </p><p>You lay there on his bed, hearing some muffled noises and then a crash. You sit up and grab the nearest clothing, Bucky’s hoodie, and pull it on, “Bucky?” you walk out of the room and down the hall, “Is everything all right?” you hear grunts and when you move to the living room, you see someone dressed in all black, face covered by a ski mask, beating up Bucky, “Hey!”</p><p>The person, a man, you realize, sets his sights on you and heads towards you.</p><p>“Y/N, run!” Bucky musters out as he tries to get up, his entire body aching. </p><p>You try to head towards the door, but the man catches you and immediately places a cloth over your mouth and nose. You try not to breathe in, but you can’t help it. You try to fight as much as you can, feeling the chloroform take over you. Your body starts to feel heavy, eyes droopy. And soon enough, you’re out like a light.</p><p>“No. Y/N!” Bucky grabs the man by the ankle, which results Bucky getting kicked in the face, completely knocking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up, little Beta,” you heard a voice whisper softly, a hand grazing your cheek and cupping it.</p><p>You groan out, “Bucky?” and slowly open your eyes.</p><p>“Think again, sweetheart,” you hear a chuckle.</p><p>Your blurry vision clears and your brows furrow as your eyes focus on a brunette man wearing a crisp white suit and glasses, “Who the fuck are you?” you grumble out, your nose also getting a big whiff of an Alpha’s scent.</p><p>The man chuckle, “You see, Y/N, you may not know who I am, but I know all about you.” he boops your nose and you pull back, but only so much since you’ve now realized you’re tied to a chair, “You, my precious Beta, are so good. Working at your local gym, teaching children and adults how to swim and stay fit. You’re also the object of affections for your Alpha plaything.”</p><p>“He’s not my plaything. He’s my boyfriend,” you gritted through your teeth, “And you never answered my question. Who. Are. You?”</p><p>The man chuckled, two lines of straight white teeth shining through his smile, “Well, perhaps you don’t know my face, but maybe you know my name? Justin Hammer?”</p><p>You snorted, “Not a fucking clue.”</p><p>Justin scowled, “I’m the biggest military contract company in the world!”</p><p>“I thought that was Tony Stark.”</p><p>“Forget Tony Stark!” bellowed the Alpha. He let out a deep breath and straightened his suit and then slicked back his hair, “Anyway, do you have any idea why you’re here?”</p><p>You shook your head, “No, ‘cause you haven’t told me and instead had me playing Guess Who for the past five minutes.” your cheek response earned you a resounding slap to the face.</p><p>Justin growled, “I’d be careful if I were you, Beta. You need to learn how to respect your Alpha.”</p><p>“You’re not my Alpha,” you sneered through the pain.</p><p>“That maybe so, but someone will be. Betas are very in demand on the black market. When your friend Tucker sent me word of another Beta, well, I just had to get my hands on you,” he shot you that creepy, white toothed smile that made your skin crawl.</p><p>“Fucking Tucker,” you grumbled under your breath. He really just didn’t know when to quit. </p><p>Justin then grabbed your face in a bruising grip, examining the cheek that he slapped, “Now look what you’ve done. You’re all bruised up. I can’t put you on the market until that’s healed so looks like you’re staying with me for a while,” a sinister smirk appeared on his lips and you knew this wasn’t going to be good. </p><p>_____________________</p><p>When Bucky woke up, he was on a gurney being rolled to an ambulance truck, “What the-” he murmured to himself. </p><p>“Bucky,” he turned his head to see his old friend, Sam.</p><p>“Sam? Wha-What happened?” he noticed that Sam was in his detective’s uniform.</p><p>“We received a call about a disturbance in your apartment. Found the room all messed up and you unconscious on the floor.”</p><p>“Y/N!” Bucky’s eyes widened and he shot up on the gurney, but Sam stopped him.</p><p>“Hey, woah. Wait a minute, Barnes. You can’t go back there. It’s a crime scene.”</p><p>“They took her, Sam! I-We-They took Y/N and I tried to stop them, but-”</p><p>“Bucky, calm down, okay? You’re gonna get checked out the hospital. I’ll meet you there and I’ll take your statement.”</p><p>Bucky felt a heaviness in his chest, his entire body feeling like lead and his breathing becoming rapid, “We-We have to find her, Sam. Please! We-I-I love her! I-I can’t-”</p><p>“Sir,” a paramedic approached him with an oxygen mask, “Here, take this and breathe with me okay?”</p><p>Bucky gripped Sam’s arm and pleaded, “Please, Sam. We gotta find her.”</p><p>Sam has never seen his friend this in distress before and hell, if his mate was kidnapped he’d be the same way. He nodded and pat Bucky’s arm, “We’ll find her, Bucky.” he then stepped back and watched as the paramedics lifted Bucky into the truck. The doors shutting and the truck rolling to the nearest hospital. </p><p>“Fuck,” Sam muttered under his breath as he hopped into his car and followed the ambulance. This case was going to be something else.</p><p>______________________</p><p>You sat in the back of Justin’s car, a seat in between the both of you. Oh how you wished you could unlock the car door and just jump out. But they were child proof. Fucking child proof! </p><p>“So…you’re a Beta trafficker.” you stated plainly.</p><p>Justin chuckled, “I prefer the term businessmen.”</p><p>“So what? You kidnap Betas and sell them to the highest bidder? For what? You’re already rich.”</p><p>“Yeah, but this is money that the government and taxes can’t touch. Know what I mean?” he asks, running finger down your arm, making you recoil to the other side of the car. He laughs at this, “You know, it’s taking a lot of power in me not to bend you over and knot you. You should thank me.”</p><p>You grimaced, “I should thank you for not raping me?” you asked in disbelief. This guy was unreal! Insane! Psycho!</p><p>“I’d make you feel so good, little Beta. Fill you with my knot, hurt you so bad you’ll be crying in pleasure. We’d have a lot of fun, Y/N,” he side eyes you and all you want to do is disappear. You wish this was just a dream, a terrible dream, and when you wake up you’re in the arms of your Bucky, your Alpha.</p><p>“You’re fucking insane!” </p><p>Without warning, Justin’s hand wrapped around your neck, cutting off your breathing, “I told you to be careful, Beta. Maybe I shouldn’t sell you just yet. Maybe I should beat that attitude out of you. Teach you some goddamn respect. Huh? Is that what you want me to do?!” he snarls in your face and your eyes become watery, your tied hands gripping at Justin’s arm, trying to release his grip on you. And by the last second, he let go. </p><p>Your coughing and heaving was the only thing heard in the car for the next five minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a point where Justin pulls a sack over your head when you’re nearing your destination. You can’t really fight him with your hands bound and you don’t think you want to fight him after he nearly choked you out. Despite your cheekiness, you were frightened. You didn’t want to shipped off to who knows where and have who knows what done with you. You just wanted to be home with Bucky. You really hope he’s okay and that he’s got authorities to come look for you. </p><p>_________________________</p><p>Bucky sat in his apartment, phone pressed up to his ear as he spoke with his brother, “I just-I could’ve done something, Steve. If I was stronger-”</p><p>“You did all you could, Buck. Do you want me come over? I have some stuff to do now that I’m back, but it can wait.”</p><p>Bucky sighed and ran a hand over his growing beard, “No, no. It’s okay. I gotta go to the station anyway. Sam said they got the street cam footage and wanna ask me more questions.”</p><p>“Okay. Well, I’m always here for you, pal.”</p><p>“I know. Thanks, Stevie. I’ll see you soon. Bye.” Bucky ended the call. He pockets his phone, wallet, and keys, and he’s out the door. As he drives to the precinct, he’s hoping that Sam is able to find whoever did this. </p><p>When he arrives, he’s anxious. He asks the receptionist where to find Sam, and he follows her directions, leading him to the second floor and to Sam’s desk where he’s seated. </p><p>“Hey, did you find anything?” Bucky asks as he sits in the empty chair beside Sam’s desk. </p><p>Sam nods, “We did, actually. But we have to go to the interrogation room so I can ask you questions and let you know what we have.”</p><p>Bucky stands and follows his old friend past some desks of fellow officers and down a hall. He steps into a room that Sam gestures to and the door closes behind him. He takes a seat on one side and Sam on the other. </p><p>Sam then sets a file onto the metal table and opens it, pulling out pictures from the CCTV footage he’d gone through, “So, it seems that Lance Tucker was the one that broke into the place and took your girl.”</p><p>“What?” Bucky says through clenched fists and gritted teeth. When Sam slides the picture over to him, Bucky takes in a deep breath, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. </p><p>Him. He took our Beta. He was always a threat. His inner Alpha told him. </p><p>“I spoke to a Hope Gregory and she told me that you, Y/N, and Lance had some altercations at the gym he used to work at.”</p><p>“He was always sexually harassing Y/N. She always told him to leave her alone, but he never did. Things went a bit too far at one point, got into a scuffle, and he ended up getting his ass fired. Do you think that’s why he did this?”</p><p>“Miss Gregory also told us that Y/N and Lance had sexual relations?”</p><p>Bucky really dug his nails into his fists, “Once. He helped her through a rut one time and he kept bothering her after that. At least, that’s what she told me.”</p><p>Sam nodded, “That’s what Miss Gregory told me as well. Also, do you know who Justin Hammer is?” when Bucky shook his head, Sam answered, “He runs Hammer Industries. A very wealthy man and, rumor has it, he’s a Beta trafficker.”</p><p>Bucky’s breathing hitched, “Beta trafficker? Wait, do you think that Lance told Justin about Y/N?”</p><p>“It’s a thought. This whole thing is probably due to a vendetta that Lance Tucker has on you and Y/N. I’m sure that if we dig far and well enough, we’ll find a link between the two. For the past few years, Betas have been going missing left and right. And Hammer’s name continues to come up. But that’s all we have for now, Bucky.”</p><p>Bucky let out a deep breath and ran an hand over his untrimmed beard, “No, no. You’re doing great, Sam. I just-” he suddenly slammed his hand against the metal table, “Fucking Lance Tucker!”</p><p>Sam put his hands up in a non-threatening way, “Hey, hey, Barnes. I’m gonna need you to ease up, alright? I know you’re pissed and you’re scared and you’re worried about your mate.”</p><p>“She’s not-we’re-we were supposed to-”</p><p>“I get it, but Bucky, you need to not let your Alpha take control right now. You probably feel like you failed Y/N, I get it, but you have to let me and my guys deal with this. Don’t go after Tucker. Don’t do go looking into Hammer. Don’t do anything okay? We’ll handle this. You have to trust me.”</p><p>Bucky was seething. His Alpha was telling him to rage out, to burn the city apart. To find his Beta, but he had to remain in control. He couldn’t let loose. </p><p>“Okay,” he said through his pants, “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay. Let’s get you some water so you can cool off.” Sam picked up the file and its contents and then led Bucky out of the interrogation room. </p><p>______________________</p><p>When the sack finally comes off your head, you’re in some basement, you think. You’re sitting on a ratty old mattress and there’s bottles of water and breakfast bars besides you. Well, that’s somewhat thoughtful of them. </p><p>“My girl Sharon here,” Justin points to the tall, beautiful blonde standing beside him, “Is going to be your nurse. She’s going to take care of those bruises of yours and make sure you don’t damage any more of the goods.” he gives you a wink and a toothy grin, one that makes you want to punch him in the face. </p><p>“Alright. I’ll check up on you in a couple days, sweetheart, See how you’re lookin’ and once you’re all good and dandy, it’ll be off to the auction for you!” he clapped his hands together and turned on his heels, heading back up to wherever the hell you guys are. </p><p>As soon as Justin and the rest of his minions leave, Sharon kneels before you with ice packs in hand. She gently places them along your neck and you look at her suspiciously. </p><p>“Why are you doing this? Why are you working for him?”</p><p>“I’m actually an undercover FBI agent,” she whispered. She watched your eyes widen and she nodded, “Yeah. I’ve been undercover for nine months now, just working with Hammer. We’ve been trying to dig up enough dirt on him to prosecute him. He hasn’t taken any Betas since I’ve started working with him, but with you here, we now have proof.”</p><p>“Then what the fuck are you waiting for?! Get me out of here!” you sneered at her and she quieted you.</p><p>“It’s too soon. We need time.”</p><p>“I don’t have time, Sharon!” </p><p>“Yes, you do. As long as you keep mouthing off and getting hit, you have as much time as possible. I know it sucks, but no buyers want a Beta with bruises and cuts on them.” you scoffed and Sharon made you look at her, “Hey, trust me. I’ll get you out of here and we’ll take Hammer down. This is shitty, I know, but with your help, we’ll be able to save a lot more Betas. So will you help me?”</p><p>You scowled, “This better work, Sharon.”</p><p>“It will. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SMACK!</p><p>“Why does she have more injuries from the last time I saw her?!” Justin’s voice echoed through the basement. </p><p>You had to give props to Sharon as she remained stoic after she recovered from the literal slap to the face, “She keeps mouthing off the men, sir. Pushing their buttons and getting under their skin.”</p><p>You watched through one eye, since your other one was black and blue from a powerful punch, how tight Justin clenched his jaw. His fists were rolled up so tight his knuckles were turning white. </p><p>He turned to one of this men and pointed a warning finger at him, “You know the rules! Damaged goods means a decrease in value! How many fucking times do I need to tell you that?!” he pushes himself up against the man who was much taller and bigger than he was, yelling in his face. The man continued to have a neutral expression. </p><p>Justin then stepped back, let out a sigh, and slicked his hair back. That usual spine chilling smile appeared on his face, “I’m getting really fucking tired of you not listening to me De Marco.” he holds out his hand and Sharon places a gun in it. De Marco had no where to go and you jumped when the resounding thunder of the gun echoed through the basement. De Marco’s body now lay on the floor, a pool of blood seeping around his head. </p><p>Sharon accepted the gun back from Justin and holstered it back into her hip. She gave you a quick warning gaze, telling you not to react. </p><p>Justin then walked over to you, squat down to be eye level and roughly grabbed your face, “Are you really worth all this trouble, sweetheart? I’m starting to doubt Tucker’s words,” he mumbled to you. He then stood up with a grunt, and dusted off his pristine white suit, “Well, I guess we’ll see. Continue to cause trouble, sweetheart, you just might end up like your friend, De Marco,” he nodded to the corpse. </p><p>He started to head for the stairs, “I’ll be back in a few days and if she isn’t looking any better, someone will pay!” he singsonged the last word and the door shut behind him, leaving you, Sharon, and a dead De Marco by yourselves. </p><p>You then glared at Sharon, “I swear to God-”</p><p>“A plan is already set in motion, Y/N. In three days’ time, we’re getting you out of here.”</p><p>_______________________</p><p>You’ve been gone for nine days and Bucky is going out of his mind. He tried to distract himself with work, but even the Udakus could tell he wasn’t well. So they gave him a few weeks off to get his bearings and wait for you to be found. And he hated the waiting game. Because that just meant time for him to think and reminisce about you. </p><p>Bucky sat at the edge of the pool. A towel hanging from his shoulders and his legs dipped into the water. His eyes were soft and filled with adoration as he watched you taught the kids’ swimming class. </p><p>Kids were swimming back and forth with their paddle boards and above the splashing, he could hear you give words of encouragement to the kids. He loved how patient and kind you were, not just with the kids, but with everyone who went through your classes.  </p><p>Eventually, the class was finished and the kids remained in the pool for free time until their parents picked them up. You swam over to Bucky, pulling yourself out of the pool and sitting beside him. </p><p>“Hey, handsome!” you leaned in kissing his cheek, and then chuckling at the blush that started to appear.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart.”</p><p>Both of you sat in a comfortable silence, legs kicking back and forth in the water as you watched the kids enjoy their free time. That’s one of the many things Bucky liked about you. You never made the silence feel awkward, or pressured him into saying something. You and he were perfectly fine just being in each other’s silent company.</p><p>Knock, knock, knock! </p><p>Bucky’s brow furrowed when he looked at the time. It was nearing 9pm and he wasn’t expecting anyone. Maybe it was his neighbor who got locked out of her apartment again. She tends to do that.</p><p>Bucky was even more confused when he looked through the peephole and saw a woman he’s never seen before. Slowly and cautiously, he opened the door, just to peek through, “Can I help you?”</p><p>The beautiful red-headed woman gave a tight lipped smile, “James Barnes?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he answered apprehensively.</p><p>“I’m Agent Natasha Romanoff from the FBI,” she pulled out her badge, showing it to Bucky, “And this is my partner, James Rhodes,” a dark skinned man slightly taller than Agent Romanoff came into view, revealing his own badge.”</p><p>“Okay? What’s going on?” Bucky asked, his attention on high alert. </p><p>Agent Rhodes spoke up, “May we come inside, sir? It’s in regards to Y/N L/N.” </p><p>Bucky’s ears perked at the sound of your name and immediately pulled the door wider, allowing the two agents to enter, “Is there something I can get you? Water? Coffee?”</p><p>“We’re fine. Thank you,” Agent Romanoff nodded. </p><p>Bucky sat down while the two agents remained standing up, “So what’s going on? Are you guys taking over Y/N’s case?”</p><p>Agent Rhodes shook his head, “Not exactly, but we have reason to believe that Y/N was taken by Justin Hammer. Do you know who he is?”</p><p>Bucky nodded, “Yeah, um, Sam-I mean-Detective Sam Wilson, speculated the same thing. He thinks Y/N’s ex-coworker put a hit on her which resulted in her being kidnapped.”</p><p>“Detective Wilson actually spoke with us. We’re taking over his case since this has to do something a lot bigger than just your girlfriend’s kidnapping.” Agent Romanoff said. She stepped forward towards Bucky, “We actually know where Y/N is, Mr. Barnes.”</p><p>His eyes widened and he jolted up from the couch, “What?! Then what’re you doing here?! Why aren’t you getting her?!”</p><p>Romanoff shook her head, “It’s not that simple. We have a plan, but we can’t put it in motion until a few days from now.”</p><p>“A few days?! What if she doesn’t have a few days?! You’re just leaving her there frightened and possibly hurt?!” he could feel his Alpha growing angry inside of him. They’re keeping us from our Beta. They’re just as bad as Tucker and Hammer.</p><p>Rhodes, sensing Bucky’s rising anger, immediately stepped in, “Sir, we understand your frustration, but you have to cooperate with us. We’re in a very time sensitive spot right now. But within a few days, we’ll get your mate back and Justin Hammer will be locked away. Wilson was afraid that you might do something irrational,” that comment made Bucky snort, but Rhodes continued, “So we just came to tell you, in person, that we’re going to bring Y/N back to you.”</p><p>“You better,” Bucky sneered, “or there will be Hell to pay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes shot open when you heard a crash and the popping of a gun upstairs. Your heart started to hammer in your chest as you tried to figure out what was going on. You heard yelling and more crashing and more gunshots firing. Was this it? Is this when you die?</p><p>The basement door flung open and you jumped. You eyed the stairs as someone came barreling through, “Y/N!” it was Sharon and you let out a breath of relief.</p><p>“What’s going on?” you asked as Sharon worked on setting you free from the chains you were bound in. </p><p>“We got ‘em. Hammer and his network, we fucking got ‘em. I’m bringing you home now,” she said with an ensuring smile and your heart filled with warmth and glee. </p><p>______________</p><p>Well, home wasn’t where you were brought to straight away. You were carried into an ambulance and brought to the nearest hospital where you got checked over your cuts and bruises. The doctor prescribed you some painkillers and a lot of bed rest. Within a week or two, you’d probably look brand new. After signing yourself out, Sharon personally escorted you back to your apartment and your body filled with worry. </p><p>Sharon, smelling your anxiety, glanced your way, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Does-Does Bucky know everything?”</p><p>“As much as we’re allowed to tell him,” the blonde said. If timed correctly, he should be there at your apartment now. A detective named Sam Wilson, who I’ve been told is also a personal friend of Bucky’s, has been looking after him since your disappearance.”</p><p>You let out a deep, yet a bit painful, breath, “He must’ve been so worried,” you mumbled, the Beta in you telling you that you need to make sure your Alpha is okay. </p><p>Sharon snorted, “I heard he threatened two of our agents if they didn’t find you any time soon.”</p><p>A small smile appeared on your face, “Yeah, that sounds like Bucky.” </p><p>Your apartment came into view and your whole body began to buzz. You quickly undid your seatbelt and practically ran into the building, up the stairs, and to your apartment floor, not giving a care about leaving Sharon behind. </p><p>When you got to your apartment door, you began to bang on it, “Bucky? Bucky, are you in there?!” you pressed your ear against the door and heard heavy footsteps on the other side. You nearly fell forward when it swung open, but a pair of arms caught you. That’s when you smelled him, your Alpha, your Bucky. </p><p>“Y/N,” Bucky breathed out your name, eyes watering at the sight of you, “You’re here,” but his eyes darkened at the sight of your face. He stepped back noticing all of the bruises and cuts peppering your skin. You could feel the anger rolling off him, his Alpha ready to tear apart whoever hurt you.</p><p>You reached out and cupped his round cheeks, “Hey, it’s okay. A little worse for wear, but okay. They got the people who did this to me, who took me away, but I’m here now. I’m fine.”</p><p>Bucky pressed a desperate kiss to your lips, “I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone and I’d never be able to tell you how much I lo-”</p><p>“I know, Bucky. I know and it’s okay.”</p><p>He shook his head, “It’s not. An Alpha should be able to protect their mate. I wasn’t able to do that and you-”</p><p>“Bucky, listen to me, okay? I don’t blame you for any of this. You didn’t do this to me. Tucker and Hammer and all of those guys that were captured or killed, they’re the ones who did this to me. Not you. I know you would never hurt me.”</p><p>He sighed, “Can you at least forgive me?”</p><p>You shook your head, “There’s nothing to forgive.”</p><p>You heard a clear of a throat and you looked behind Bucky to see whom you assumed to be Sam, “O-Oh. Uh, Detective Wilson, I assume?”</p><p>The man gave you a warm smile, “Call me, Sam, and although I wish the circumstances were different, it’s still nice to meet you, Y/N.” he then pat Bucky on the shoulder, “Now that your girl’s back, I’ll head on out.”</p><p>Bucky moved around and hugged Sam, a gesture that the detective wasn’t expecting, “Thank you, Sam, for all your help.”</p><p>Sam hugged his friend back, “You’re family, man, but you’re welcome.” both men stepped back and Sam walked out of the apartment, “If you guys need anything, let me know,” he gave a friendly nod and saw himself down the hall and out of sight.</p><p>Bucky closed the door and guided you back into your apartment, “I cleaned everything up after the police and FBI were finished looking for evidence.” you looked around, noticing that pretty much everything was back in place, minus the things that were damaged in the scuffle the night you were taken. </p><p>Bucky led you to the bathroom, his hand grasping yours for dear life, afraid if he loosened his grip, you might slip away again, “I’ll run you a bath, you can relax in there while i go make you some food and-”</p><p>“Can you stay with me?” you look at him, with a slight fear in your eyes. </p><p>Bucky hates that look, “Of course, doll. Whatever you need,” he said and was grateful to see that fear disappear by the sound of his words. Bucky gently helped you out of your clothes, his breath hitched when he saw just how battered your body was. </p><p>“Hey,” his eyes looked up to yours, “I’ll be okay. All I need is some TLC from my Alpha.” Her Alpha. You’re hers and she’s yours. His inner Alpha told him, which brought him satisfaction. </p><p>When the tub was filled to the brim with warm water and bubbles, Bucky helped you step in. His own naked body, following pursuit. He sat behind you up against the tub, while you sat in between his legs, leaning back against his chest.</p><p>With a soft sponge, Bucky worked on gently cleaning your body, careful of any cuts. He wiped away the crusted blood and grime from the time you spent away from him. His touch and presence was so gentle. A part of you was surprised by how calm he remained during this time, since he looked like he was ready to kill someone when he first took note of your injuries. </p><p>“I promise I’ll take care of you and protect you, Y/N. I’ll be a better Alpha. I promise,” he murmured as he kissed your shoulder. </p><p>Your heart broke for him. Even through everything you both had gone through, he still felt unworthy of you. But no more this was the day when you finally devoted yourself to Bucky and he to you. You two were going to bond and you were going to prove to Bucky that you didn’t want any other Alpha but him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sound asleep in Bucky’s arms, the exhaustion from your captivity taking hold of you. This is probably the first night of proper rest you’ve gotten, the thought pulls at Bucky’s heart strings. </p><p>He pulls you closer into his bare chest, the warmth and comfort rolling off him made you nuzzle your face into his skin. You let out a sigh of content, but he could still smell the anxiety on you. A part of you still frightened for your life, despite you being back home in the safety of his arms. He feels that guilt again. </p><p>Your scent changes from semisweet to bitter in seconds. Bucky looks down and sees your face scrunch up in pain. You begin to shake and whimper, but you’re still asleep. Nightmares. </p><p>“Doll,” Bucky whispers softly, slowly shaking you, “Wake up, baby.” It takes him a few tries, his shakes becoming stronger the more you start to cry and whimper in your sleep, “Y/N, come on. Wake up. It’s okay. Wake up.”</p><p>Your eyes burst open and Bucky sees the fear in them. He immediately moves back, hands in the air, “It’s okay, doll. It’s just me, your Bucky.”</p><p>You’re panting, shaky breaths consuming you as you get a hold of yourself. You’re no longer held captive, you’re back home. Justin Hammer and his men won’t touch you anymore, they can’t hurt you anymore. </p><p>“Sweetheart?” you look up at Bucky’s eyes. The enticing blue orbs filled with worry, “What do you need? Do you need water? Some air? I can open a window, if you want.”</p><p>Alpha. Your Alpha, so loving and caring. The weight of guilt on his shoulders. It wasn’t his fault you were taken and yet he’s accepted that he was the cause. </p><p>You shake your head, leaning in and pressing your lips to his. It’s short and rushed and you pull away to whisper, “Make me forget. Knot me, Bucky. Let’s finally bond.”</p><p>Your words shock Bucky. You can’t possibly want this now, can you? </p><p>“Y/N, I don’t-are you sure? We should wait for your body to heal.” his considerate nature is something you love about him, but at this moment it frustrates you. </p><p>You look at him with pleading eyes, “I just-I need to feel something, Bucky. Anything but this pain right now. Please, make me feel good, Alpha.”</p><p>Do it. You’ve been wanting to for so long. Why wait longer? His inner Alpha voices to him. </p><p>He shakes his head, “I won’t bond with you just yet, sweetheart. But I can make you feel good. I’ll make you feel so good.”</p><p>He pulled back the covers of your bed, sliding down the mattress, and spread your legs, setting himself in-between them. He hiked up the sleep shirt you wore and hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties. He pulled them, your sweetness already filling his nose. Your scent consuming him and going straight to his cock, swelling with pleasure. </p><p>Bucky’s hands slid up your thighs and lifted your legs to hang off his shoulders. Through sleepy eyes, you watched as his nose grazed your mound, taking in your scent. With his thumbs, he spread your lips, tongue licking a stripe up your pussy. </p><p>You breath hitched as he continued to taste you, your hand going to his hair, which is slightly longer since you last saw him. Then you feel the scraping of his beard on your soft skin. You missed this, you missed him. </p><p>“Bucky,” you breathed out his name in bliss, spurring your Alpha on even more. </p><p>A deep moan came from within you as his tongue started circling around your clit, paired with a finger slowly inserting inside you. You look down to see Bucky staring back up at you, a glint of desperation in his eyes. He wants to do this for you. </p><p>When he adds another finger, is when you lose it. You fall back onto your bed, eyes closed and mouth open as you moan and mumble a string of curses and Bucky’s name. </p><p>You feel the tightness in your belly and you beg your Alpha for your release, “Please, Alpha, make me cum. Wanna cum so bad for you Alpha.”</p><p>Bucky growls as he pulls his mouth away from your pussy, his lips slightly red and glistening with your juices, “Go on, my little Beta. Cum for your Alpha. Let me feel you cum on my fingers.”</p><p>You let out a sound that’s a mixture of a moan and a squeal. Bucky’s fingers continue to pump inside you, lips back onto your clit as you cum for him. The pleasure taking over you and you forget all about the pain and the nightmares. They’ll be back, you’re sure, but in this moment, they’re hidden away. Out of sight and out of mind.</p><p>_____________</p><p>After Bucky cleaned you up, he slipped into bed, cock still hard and prominent. He shook his head as you tried to help him. He doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is you. </p><p>You cuddle up to him, your body still slightly buzzing from the pleasure your Alpha gave you. </p><p>“I love you, Bucky.” There. You said it, after so long of feeling it, you finally said it.</p><p>Bucky pulls you tighter into his embrace, he inhales your scent and kisses your head, “I love you too, my little Beta. So, so much.” and you two continue to lay there, in the safety of each other’s arms, one step closer to finally being one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road to recovery is never an easy one. There comes many obstacles, many distractions, temptations. There comes the need to give up, to accept the fact that you’ll never get better. And there have been times that you’ve come to that point. But you’ve always managed to get over it because of Bucky. Bucky, your Bucky, your Alpha.</p><p>The months after you were found, you’d gone through a lot. You had to testify against Lance and Hammer during their trial. You let out a huge breath of relief when they were found guilty on all charges. </p><p>You were also going through therapy. You were diagnosed with PTSD and had been seeing a therapist twice a week. </p><p>Your world was turned upside down and, on many occasions, you felt like you didn’t know which was right side up. Thanks to Bucky, he was your anchor, keeping you leveled through everything. </p><p>_______________</p><p>“You know I love you, right?” he murmured, his hand rubbing your arm up and down as you rested your head on his round belly. </p><p>You look up at him, his beautiful blue eyes beaming down at you with so much love and adoration, “Yeah. I do.”</p><p>“I know I haven’t been sayin’ it much-”</p><p>You shook your head, “It’s okay. I know you love me. I can see it through everything you’ve done for me these past few months. I-I’m really glad you decided to stick by my side. You’ve had to go through a lot with me lately.”</p><p>“There’s no place I’d rather be than by your side, Y/N. I’m yours just as much as you’re mine. Sure, we haven’t officially bonded, but it doesn’t matter. I’m sure anyone who catches my scent knows that I’m irrevocably yours. I’m also so proud of you. You’ve been so strong during the trial and your diagnosis. Sure, you’ve had your moments of weakness, but I’m sure everyone does when they’re trying to recover from something.”</p><p>“It’s because of you, you know.” you reach up and graze the stubbled cheek of your Alpha, “I don’t think I wouldn’t have done it without you. My anchor, my Alpha, my Bucky…my love.”</p><p>Hearing your words, Bucky leans more into your touch. The softness of your skin, the scent of your love for him coming off you. It’s so intoxicating. You’re so intoxicating. </p><p>“Lemme take you out tonight, my pretty Beta,” he murmurs into your hand before kissing it. </p><p>“Where?” you breathed out. </p><p>“Don’t know yet. Doesn’t really matter though. Maybe somewhere nice? I just wanna see my baby doll all dressed up pretty. Wanna show her off to the world. My strong and beautiful little Beta.”</p><p>You bite your lip and try not to let his words affect you. It’s been so long that you two have been sexually intimate. With the trial, therapy, and your overall recovery, there hasn’t been much time for you and Bucky to get acquainted with one another again, which is understandable. And you really appreciate Bucky also remaining strong. </p><p>Some days, you can see how much he’s holding back. How much his inner Alpha wants to come out and take control. But you commend Bucky for his own self-restraint. You’re sure it isn’t easy. Wait, when was the last time Bucky experienced his heat?</p><p>“Bucky?”</p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart?”</p><p>“When was the last time you went into heat?”</p><p>His brows furrow as he tries to think back, “Probably before you were taken. It wasn’t a big one. I’ve been taking suppressants for them.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“I didn’t want my heat to be our first official time together and since we’re together, I didn’t want to go find comfort in someone else. At most, it’s just me in the shower just taking care of myself or using a toy or something. That usually helps.”</p><p>You sit up looking at him with concern, “You-You didn’t have to do that. Bucky, I would’ve understood if you had someone else take care of you. Will anything bad happen to you if you’re on them too long?”</p><p>He shook his head, “Don’t think so. Doctor said it’s unlikely. But I haven’t been really taking them as much as I should be. I think the stress from everything that’s happened thus far has also effected it. And before you apologize, it’s fine. You’re much more important than my heat, Y/N.”</p><p>You bent down and pressed your lips to his, “I love you.”</p><p>And Bucky smiles at you, “I love you too. Now go get dolled up for me, yeah? I’m gonna call in some favors for some last minute dinner reservations.” he taps your ass with your hand and you giggle, giving him one more kiss before you slide out of bed and head for the shower. </p><p>Once you’re in the shower, Bucky starts texting and calling some friends of friends. Tonight is all about you. He’s going to treat you like how you were always supposed to be treated: like a queen. </p><p>It takes a bit, but there’s a reservation under his name for one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. He also pulled out one of your dresses that would fit the occasion as well as matching shoes.</p><p>He peers into the bathroom and peeks behind the curtain of the shower, “Baby doll?”</p><p>You move away from the pouring water and face him, “Yeah?”</p><p>“I gotta go back to mine to get ready as well as run some errands beforehand. But I’ll be back by six to pick you up okay?”</p><p>You nodded, “Okay. And it’s kind of annoying how you keep having to leave me.”</p><p>He shrugs, “Sorry for having my own place?” he says with a chuckle.</p><p>You hesitantly bite your lip, “Well, what if you didn’t have that place anymore? What if…you moved in with me?”</p><p>Bucky leaned forward capturing your lips and you giggle into the kiss, “Is that a yes?” you ask when he pulls away. </p><p>“Definitely a yes. We’ll discuss details over dinner, ‘kay? But right now, I gotta go. I’ll see you in a few hours, baby doll.” With one last kiss, Bucky grabs his phone, keys, and wallet, and he’s out of there, smile beaming bright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky came knocking at your door right on the dot. You opened it and was greeted to a lovely bouquet of roses and your dashing Alpha dressed to the nines. </p><p>“You didn’t have to get me flowers,” you say shyly as you accept them from him. </p><p>He shrugged, “I’m going all out tonight, sweetheart. Now,” he steps in, taking your hand, and twirling you around, “Lemme get a good look at my beautiful, Beta.”</p><p>You found yourself giggling like a school girl as you twirled around, the skirt of your dress fanning out in the motion, “Bucky,” you say his name with a chuckle.</p><p>“What? I just wanna admire my gorgeous girl,” he says with bright eyes and a lovesick grin, “You ready to go, my lady?”</p><p>You flutter over to the couch, grabbing your phone and person, and coming right back to Bucky, who’s offered his arm to you. You take it and say with confidence, “I am one hundred percent ready, my lord.”</p><p>“Splendid. May our night festivities await!” he says with properness and a bit of an accent. </p><p>_______________________</p><p>During the drive to the restaurant, Bucky’s hand rested on your thigh, his hand occasionally sliding up close to your core, only to come back down. You felt like he was doing this on purpose, riling you up and exciting you. Teasing you. </p><p>It isn’t until you began to growl at him that he stopped and feigned confusion, “What’s with the growling, my Beta?” he asked with a smirk.</p><p>You frowned at him, your eyes narrowing into a glare, “You know what you’re doing and it’s not fair.”</p><p>He hummed and pat your knee, “Patience is a virtue, my Beta,” he then proceeded to place both hands on the steering wheel. You already missed his touch. </p><p>Bucky pulled up to the curb, hopping out and placing the keys into the hands of the valet. When you opened your door, his hand was right there for you to grab, assisting you as you stepped out of the car. </p><p>As soon as you place your hand in Bucky’s and you stepped out of the car, your jaw dropped in awe, “You did not!” You stared up at the luxurious three story restaurant, the bright shining sign ‘Stark’s’ staring down at you. </p><p>Bucky kissed the back of your hand, his fingers still intertwined with yours, “I did. Tony is a friend of Steve’s.”</p><p>“Bucky, you really didn’t-”</p><p>“Yes, I did, sweetheart. Like I said I’m going all out tonight. After everything we’ve been through, after everything you’ve been through, you deserve this.”</p><p>You sigh, “I really don’t deserve you, Bucky Barnes.”</p><p>“You’re worth it all, my Beta. You deserve this and more. I’m just lucky that you gave a guy like me a chance.” </p><p>A hostess came up to him, asking for the name the reservation is in. After giving his name, Bucky dropped your hand, proceeding to wrap an arm around your waist instead. He could smell the apprehension coming off you. This was you real first time going out in public like this. He could sense that you were nervous and a little bit scared. </p><p>“You’ll be okay, sweetheart. You took your scent suppressants?” You nodded your head, practically curling up into his arm and he spoke again, “Then you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“People are staring,” you murmured, feeling the eyes on you. </p><p>Bucky chuckled, which confused you, “It’s because you’re the most beautiful woman they’ve ever seen.” he presses a loving kiss to your temple and then you both follow the hostess up the the third floor and towards a table more secluded from the rest of the restaurant’s patrons. It was right next to the glass paned wall, giving you a lovely view of the city around you. </p><p>“The night’s barely started and I already think this is the best night I’ve ever had,” you say with a big smile. </p><p>You’re given the menus by the hostess and she tells you that your server will be there any moment. You eyes overlook the menu and they nearly bug out when you see how expensive everything is, “Buck-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about, sweetheart.” he says, eyes not wavering from the menu. He already knows what you’re going to say.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>That’s when he looks up, his eyes shining with confidence and love, “I got it covered. Trust me.” </p><p>You sigh and continue perusing the menu. You pick out what sounds good to you. When you place your menu down, your server comes by with a two glasses and a bottle of wine. </p><p>“Complimentary by Mister Stark,” he smiles, pouring your drink, and then placing the bottle into the chiller, “I’ll also be right back with some appetizers that are also complimentary by Mister Stark.” the man bowed slightly and headed back towards the kitchen. </p><p>You took your glass, as did Bucky, and held it up, “To us.”</p><p>“To you, Y/N. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come. You’ve gone through a lot, but you’ve been so strong and brave. I admire you, adore you, and love you so much.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have done it without you, my Alpha. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, my Beta.”</p><p>You both clinked your glasses together and took a sip from the wine. It was sweet with a slightly bitter taste at the end, but overall good. </p><p>“So…you’re moving in with me.”</p><p>Bucky nodded, “Only if you want me to.”</p><p>You can’t help but snort, “I mean, you’re already practically living with me, Buck. Might as well make it official, yeah?”</p><p>“True,” he says with a chuckle. He then sighs in disbelief, “You know, I never thought I’d get this. I thought I’d never find a mate, never find true love. I thought I’d be alone until the rest of my days. And then you came along and turned my world upside down. You, a firey Beta with so much sass and attitude. You, someone who deserves so much more than me. I feel like the luckiest Alpha in the world to have you as my mate, Y/N.”</p><p>“Not gonna like, Buck, this is starting to sound like a proposal.”</p><p>“It does, doesn’t it? Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to marry you, baby doll, but I want to give us a little more time. Who knows, maybe you might change your mind about me-”</p><p>“Never,” you insisted, “I want you, Bucky Barnes. Mind, body, and soul. You’re my mate, my Alpha. We may not have the marked claim just yet, but that doesn’t mean I’m not yours and you’re not mine.”</p><p>Bucky sighs in relief, reaching over to hold your hands in his, “Even after all this time of knowing you and being with you, you still amaze me with how wonderful you are.” he presses his lips to your fingers and you do the same.</p><p>“The feeling is mutual, Alpha,” you get a little daring when you take Bucky’s pointer finger into your mouth and suck it a little bit. </p><p>A deep growl emits from deep within his chest, “Behave yourself, baby doll.”</p><p>You smirked as you lightly dropped his hands onto the table and leaned back in your chair, “What’s with the growling, my Alpha?”</p><p>“You better stop this now or I won’t hesitate to bend you over this table and claim you in front of everyone,” he threatened in a low, deep tone that shovers down your spine and made your pussy tingle. </p><p>“Patience is a virtue, I hear,” you say cooly, reaching for your glass and taking a sip of wine. </p><p>____________</p><p>Over appetizers, more wine, and eventually dinner, you and Bucky discuss the process of him moving in as well as you going back to work. Your manager, luckily, was very understanding and up to date about the things you’ve gone through. When you were ready, your position would still be waiting for you.</p><p>Through the idle chatter and lengthy conversations, you seemed to be more daring when it came to the things you said and done. Your feet would slide up and down Bucky’s leg, pressing your chest forward more, “innocently” sucking and licking at your utensils. You were starting to drive Bucky up the wall. He knew it and you knew it too. The smell of his arousal wafting through the scent of your meal. </p><p>When it came to dessert was when he finally had it. </p><p>Bucky pulled out a few hundred dollar bills and slapped them onto the table, “Box up any desserts Stark had set aside for us and meet us downstairs,” he ordered confidently, his eyes never leaving yours, “And keep the change.”</p><p>The server, receiving the signal and smell of urgency from Bucky, took the money and thanked him, hustling towards the kitchen. </p><p>“Let’s go, baby doll,” he growls, eyeing you up and down as you swiftly stand up. You eye the tent in his slacks and you feel your mouth and core wetten. </p><p>As you and Bucky make your way back down to the first floor, he murmurs huskily in your ear, “When we get home, I’m officially making you mine.”</p><p>You bite your lip to prevent you from moaning as you muster out a “Yes, Alpha,” and follow Bucky towards the car where the valet already seemed to have his car and your desserts waiting for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17***</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky pushed you into your apartment, lips pressed against yours. He held you tight as he walked you backwards through your apartment and towards your bedroom. Lips and teeth, wandering hands, he wanted to touch and taste you everywhere. </p><p>“Alpha,” you whined when Bucky pulled away and began to tear off his clothes. </p><p>“I know, my sweet Beta, let me get undressed just really quick.” when you began to undress yourself, he shook his head, “Uh uh. I want to undress you.” within moments, he stood before you naked as the day he was born. His cock stood tall and proud, throbbed against the underside of his round stomach.</p><p>“Come here, my beautiful Beta,” he cooed when he got his hands on you again. He helped you slip out of your dress, the garment fall to the floor with a soft thud. You were wearing a matching lace bra and panty set, one you looked deletable in. You could smell Bucky’s arousal increase tenfold and it have you drooling. </p><p>“Bucky, please-”</p><p>“I know, doll, I know. Just-Just lemme enjoy this for a little bit. You look so beautiful.” his hands slid up and down your sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He nuzzled his face into your neck, nose grazing against your bond gland and you whined again. </p><p>Bucky then pulled away and nodded towards the bed, “take those off and get on your hands and knees, babydoll.”</p><p>This was it. This was the moment you’ve both been waiting for for so long. Finally you and Bucky were to be bonded, mated, forever. </p><p>You hesitated, biting your lip, “Actually, I-” you paused, not sure if you should ask or not.</p><p>Bucky, the ever caring Alpha he was, immediately pushed his arousal aside and cradled your face, “What is it?”</p><p>You sighed, “I know it’s…traditional to mate for the first time on hands and knees, but…I want to see you, Bucky. I want to look into the eyes of my Alpha.”</p><p>And how could he say no to that?</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart. I want to make this as comfortable for you as possible.”</p><p>“I didn’t ruin the mood, did I?”</p><p>Bucky smirked, glancing down at his still hard dick, “You most definitely did not.” he pecked your lips and gave a smack to your ass, “On the bed, doll.”</p><p>You then climbed onto laying on your back and watching as Bucky crawls over to you, a primal look in his eyes. His eyes are dilated, his nose is flaring, and his scent is so strong, you just might come from smelling it. </p><p>“Alpha,” you moaned, reaching for Bucky. </p><p>He pauses and reaches over to your bedside, opening your drawer and pulling out a box of condoms. He smirks as he pulls one out and then sees your confused expression, “I put them there a few days ago.”</p><p>He rips open the packet with his teeth and quickly rolls the rubber onto his cock, “Don’t wanna pups anytime soon.”</p><p>You nodded, “Agreed.”</p><p>With dick in hand, Bucky settles in between your legs, eyes glancing down from your wanting core to you, “You ready?”</p><p>“Been ready, old man,” you quip with a smirk.</p><p>He sends you a scowl and then slowly sinks himself into you. You both let out a moan, feeling how you stretch for him so delectably. When he’s fully sheathed in you, he props himself by his arms that rest by your head. He looks you deep into your eyes as he gives the first thrust.</p><p>“Fuck,” you grit in pleasure. He pauses to let you get used to him a little more and you’re suddenly filled with so much love for the man before you. </p><p>You reach up and cup his filled cheeks, “I love you,” you whisper.</p><p>He then bends down, kissing your lips and at the same time, begins to start continuously thrusting into you, “I love you too, doll,” he mumbles into your lips, “So fucking much. My Y/N, my love, my Beta.”</p><p>Bucky isn’t fast or slow in his lovemaking to you. He’s in a happy medium where his thrusts are powerful, but not too hard. He moves in a rhythm that’s neither rapid or snail like. He’s in the middle and it’s what makes this moment perfect. </p><p>He’s just enjoying himself with you and you him. Both relishing in love for each other. </p><p>“I almost lost you back then and I’ve hated myself for it. But it won’t happen again, Y/N.”</p><p>“Bucky-”</p><p>“I promise you. I promise you, Y/N. You’ll always be safe with me, from now on. I promise.” he lays his body on top of you, face nuzzling your neck as he continues to whisper promises of love and safety. </p><p>Your arms wrap around his frame as he continues to fuck you. Your eyes water up but it’s neither from the pain or pleasure. You hate that Bucky feels responsible for what happened to you. You hate that he has another item on his list of things he should hate about himself. But even through the hate, he still finds confidence in himself, confidence that he’ll do right by you.</p><p>Your arms tighten around him, holding him close, “I know I’ll always be safe with you, Bucky. Thank you for loving me and choosing me to be yours.”</p><p>“Mine,” he growled, picking up the pace. The word triggering his inner Alpha to take a little more control. But you don’t mind it. His teeth is nibbling at your bond gland, tongue licking over it. He’s prepping you and in a very short time, you’ll be his forever. </p><p>“Do it. Bucky. Mark me as yours, Alpha,” you beg, feeling the pressure of his cock stroking inside you building up. </p><p>He growls, “My Beta. My Beta forever. Mine.” he moves your head to the side, making you crane your neck so he could have better access to your bond gland. He pulls back and his eyes soften for a moment, looking into your eyes and silently waiting for you to confirm or deny him one last time. </p><p>“Please, Alpha,” you whimper, “I’m yours.” </p><p>With final confirmation, Bucky leans down and bites into your gland, breaking some skin. He grunts and you moan as his hips give a few last thrusts before stilling, pilling his cum into the condom. </p><p>When he’s sure he’s finished, he removes his teeth, proceeding to lick up the blood and sweat from your gland. When he’s satisfied with his work, he moves to pull away, but is only found to be rolled over onto his back. </p><p>You’re now straddling him, looking so beautiful in your post-orgasmic haze as well as the mark you now don on your neck. </p><p>“My turn,” you state with a smirk.</p><p>Bucky grins as he moves his head, allowing you access to his own gland. You bend down and press a kiss to his skin and then bite down onto it. Bucky’s hands grab onto your hips as he moans with pleasure. HIs cock bobs underneath you already ready for another round. </p><p>You grind yourself down on him when you pull away, licking up any blood, cleaning up the wound. </p><p>Bucky rolls you over and you’re on your back again with him above you. His fingers graze along your mark and your fingers graze along his. </p><p>“I love you, my Beta,” he whispers softly, eyes filled with so much love and devotion to you. </p><p>“I love you, my Alpha.” you whisper back. </p><p>You both have come a long way to get here. The path was filled with a lot of uncertainty and insecurities and pain and suffering, but you got to this point eventually. </p><p>You never thought you’d find someone to love you for you and not because of your rare existence. You never thought you’d find yourself a mate. But here you were with your love and your mate. You’re glad to have found your one, your mate, your Bucky. He may be an Alpha, but he was unlike any other Alpha you’ve met before. And he’s now yours as you are his. Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue***</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bucky!” you gasp, anchoring yourself to your Bucky, your Alpha while he thrusts up into you against the cool tile walls of the gym’s locker room. </p><p>“You gonna cum on my cock, my pretty Beta? Huh? You gonna cover your Alpha’s cock with your cum?”</p><p>You whimper, nuzzling your face into his neck, nose grazing along his bonding gland where your laid your mark on him. Your Alpha, “Fuck, Alpha, so close. So close.”</p><p>Bucky grunts, his hold on you tightening when he feels your walls clench around him, “Go on, my pretty Beta. Let go for me, doll. Lemme feel ya. Go on.”</p><p>Your nails dig into his skin and you let out a guttural, moan into his neck, all the while Bucky is still fucking into you, “Alpha! Knot me! Please!”</p><p>“Right there with ya, baby. Right there. Right there. Shit!” he snaps his hips into you. Once. Twice. Then he stills, his seed spilling into you as his knot swells, keeping him in you. </p><p>You hold each other as you ride through your orgasms. Your bodies are damp, sweat mixing in with the chlorine water from the pool you two were in nearly half an hour ago. </p><p>Once his knot unswells, Bucky slowly pulls himself out of you, knowing how sensitive the both of you are. </p><p>He slowly lowers you to your feet and you nearly stumble into his chest, causing him to chuckle, “Did quite a number on ya, huh, babydoll?” he asks with a smirk.</p><p>You roll your eyes and pat his round stomach, “Wipe that smirk off your face, Buck.”</p><p>You both help each other fix yourselves, trying to look less disarray. You retie Bucky’s swim shorts and he’s staring at you with a softness in his eyes. </p><p>When you’re done, he kisses your nose, “I love you, Beta.”</p><p>And you grin, “I love you too, Alpha.” you pat his stomach again and nod to the exit. He follows you out and you’re greeted to a smirking Wanda.</p><p>“You two really don’t know how to be subtle, do you?”</p><p>You shrug, “Whatcha gonna do, fire us? We own the place!” you exclaim with a cackle. </p><p>After everything that happened, things eventually went back to normal with you and Bucky. You still go to therapy, properly dealing with the psychological trauma you endured. For a while, you lost your purpose.</p><p>But because of Bucky, you found it again. </p><p>With his love and encouragement, you both opened up a gym where people of all statuses can be safe. Employees and members were all screened to ensure that their background were clean and to prevent anyone being pulled into the situation with you. Not only that, you helped create an organization to help crack down on Beta traffickers. With the knowledge you found out during the time of your capture and anonymous tips, you helped the police take down any Beta traffickers and save Betas who’d been captured. </p><p>Looking back, you’d never expect to get here. What you’d been through had been severely traumatic, but if it wasn’t for the love and support of Bucky, you don’t think you would’ve made it. He was an Alpha, but different from the rest. Now, he wasn’t just some Alpha. He was an Alpha you came to know, adore, and love. He was your Alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>